


Return of the champion

by Wofuru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), Angst, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Emo Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Top Keith (Voltron), Torture, female pronoun for black lion, female pronoun for pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wofuru/pseuds/Wofuru
Summary: (This takes part after S2 where Shiro vanished from the black lion. This is an alternative route compared to what S3 brought us. This might be short, there was no plan in here + 1st fic + this was for nanowrimo but I still wanted to post it somewhere. My 1st fic ever so sorry if it turns out so-so, I still hope you guys will like it ;-; ).Keith does not want to believe Shiro just died against Zarkon. They all survived the fight. Black must have sent him somewhere. He just had to find him now. Little did he know what Shiro was going through has he had regained his title as the champion in the Arena ...





	1. Another path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of self indulgence here. Still trying out stuff with writting, still 1st fic, but I'm having fun with it. This is the last part of the story. 
> 
> Next chapter will be an aftermath or conclusion to wrap up everything if you will. Hope you like it :)

Their sword just have passed through Zarkon's armor. Bringing an end to that terrible war. 

  
''Ah ah ! Yes !'' Lance exclaims 1st before any of them could gather enough lucidity of the moment to say anything. They follow soon however, yelling and happy to have finally won.

''We really did it. Right ? I'm right, right ?'' Hunk sounding like he can't believe it is over. 

They all go silent for a moment, taking it in. No one answering Hunk, but all breathing a relieved sigh. Life would at last return to normal, people be freed from the tyranny. Then Coran hurrying them back to the castle brings them to reality again. 

 

* * *

 

Keith is running for the black lion that is still not moving after they all went back to their hangars. Keith and Pidge had to drag her back to the castle. 

''Shiro ! ....SHIRO !!'' The red paladin was yelling on top of his lungs. His throat burning, a panic climbing inside him as he was seeing the still corps of the beast has he was running towards it. It's eyes dead cold with not lights in them. 

 

* * * 

 

 ~~~~Shiro wakes up suddenly, covered in sweat and his heart pounding like a drum in his chest. On the brink of a panic attack, he starts to look around him, trying to gather his bearings. But what he sees does not bring him any comfort, on the contrary. Those walls … those dimmed purple lights... this coldness surrounding him with the dead silence he knew too well already. He recognizes them and it sends a chill down his spine. Shiro suddenly feels sick and bites down a growl coming up his throat, terrified, hoping it was just a bad dream. But he knew better. Then, something else gets his attention. Warmth around his left wrist. Looking up, only then does he realizes that he is strapped to some sort of table turned upside so he’s standing up strapped to it. The cold of the table on his back starting to get through him. He shivers. How long has he been here ? His armor has been taken off from him while he was unconscious and lays down a little further in the room, only his body suit remaining for now. His head buzzes and hurts, but he decides not to put too much attention to it and frankly he doesn't care at the moment. He worries about the other paladins. Are they there with him or was he the only one seemingly captured ?

After a few attempts, he comes to the conclusion that he can’t free himself from the bindings. Even his Garla mechanic arm doesn’t seem to work properly and he can't activate the weapon aspect of it. Something had been strapped around his bicep on his robotic arm and must be responsible for that. At that point, he hears noises coming his way from behind. He frowns looking on the side, trying to see who’s coming, but without success. He doesn’t have to wait long however before he gets his answer. Electricity sparks in the air where she walks and when he sees her, Shiro feels anger swell in his chest but also a hint of fear. The old druid woman has been after them for a long time now. Surprisingly, she was standing there in good shape after what seemed to be a fair fight with Allura, but Shiro didn't know any of that part yet. 

  
''I bid you hello, champion.'' She hissed at him, venom in her voice for the black paladin. 

This sends a shiver down his spine. Like every time someone called him by that name. He hates it. Hates what it means, what it implies. Even if he can't remember everything of it even now. His memory suppressed to save him the pain on what he had to do to stay alive. Or so he assumed up to that day.  

He didn't gift her with an answer yet. Not out of pride, he just thought there was more chance to get incentive on the situation if he didn't talk too much for now. 

''You will tell me where we can find Voltron.'' She simply says. Like it was the most evident thing in the world. 

Shiro frowns, not sure what she's hoping. That he would just give the other paladins like that ? 

''I won't give you my team.'' He answers back, no tremor or hesitation in his voice, but still some defiance in it despite himself. He was already failing at keeping his cool he thought. 

Haggar smiles at him, crookedly. The witch has something in mind and he can already feel the fear creep down in his veins. Shiro tries to look impassive. 

''Oh yes you will. I have ways to make you talk. You will tell me everything.'' Her voice sounding more like a snake as she went on. ''Where they are, where Voltron is and how to take control of the black lion for our lord...''

Shiro stays silent, his eyes widening just so slightly. Not by fear of her threat, but more by what she just said. This meant that he was still alive. That Zarkon had lived. How ? Shiro had felt their sword pierced through him. He would never be happy to take a life, but he had felt it was one of those times that it needed to be done, his heart almost pounding in their hands and slowly coming to a halt.

''Yes, our lord still live. This whole plan of yours didn’t change anything.'' As she speaks, she is sounding more and more angry somehow. ''Enough. Now talk to me.''

Shiro keep silent once again. It wouldn't help him in anyway to get out of here, but he could find a away after she left. For now all he had to do is to stay on guard and make sure he didn't tell her anything that would compromise his friends. His family ... how had they react when they noticed he disappeared like that ? He felt his heart squeeze lightly at the thought, but suppresses it down. Now was not the time to think about it. He had to stay strong. He could only hope the others are safe at that point. He won’t give his team to them. Hoping Keith followed his instructions and took the black lion…

Seeing he is not cooperating, Haggar makes a sign to one of the subordinates that came in with her in the room. He walks to a console next to them and pushes a few commands on the key board. Suddenly static can be heard in the room. But before Shiro can catch on what is happening, he is pierced by an electrical shock through his entire body. The pain brings a yell from down his throat, low at first but deeper as it continues. He bites it back, not giving in. When the shock stops, he's panting and glaring at her, fearless. 

''I will break you, champion.''

And then comes another shock. 

 

* * *

 

Back into the castle, it has been days now that Shiro disappeared from the black lion. The air is sad and tensed all around. Each one of the paladin doing their things, but all at a slower pace somehow. Not speaking really to each other like a silent prayer that if stopped would make all this more real. 

Allura gets to the den, where all the lions are stored. She sighs with a compassionate look upon seeing Pidge working on her computer, keeping herself busy. Allura walks up to the young paladin.

''Figured I would find you here Pidge. How is it progressing ? '' The princess asks, trying to open up the dialogue. Her voice smooth and keen on what she could say wrong. She knows talking with Pidge might not always be easy, at least not to make herself understood, but at the same time she seems like the one who took Shiro's disappearance the better somehow. The woman couldn't help but wonder if it was because Pidge had already lost her brother and father and was looking for them so desperately already. Maybe Adding Shiro to the list wasn't that much more. 

Pidge blinks and looks back to the princess. She replaces her glasses on her nose. They all have been worried sick for the last month about the black paladin missing and it's showing a little on her face right now. Looking back at her screen ;

''It’s not working. It seems that even if I got his bayard here or the infos from his arm, I can’t get a tracer to work to find him. Either he is too far from reach or …'' This was getting frustrating. It was like Shiro just had disappeared from the known world somehow. She takes a deep breath. 

''Pidge listen. I know you all really want to find a solution to this, to find him. But you all need a change of pace. Put that down for now. I got Hunk to make us a good meal, so we should all sit together and have some … good time.'' The atlean forces a smile up in reassurance. She never was good with easing up, to take a break. But Coran had suggested it and frankly he was right this time around. This was a way for her to repress her anxieties normally when she just pushed on, but this was not what the paladins needed right now. Not if Shiro was maybe dead after all this. This is something that doesn’t work with everyone she noticed while living with them over the last few months. How did Shiro do it ? He always seemed to know what to say to them and they would just go along with it. Like he knew exactly what to say to get under their hide, always gentle and kind. 

''Where is he ?'' Allura finally asks. Part of her already knowing the answer. She’s just hoping to be wrong.

Pidge shrugs, her shoulders lifting a little and her head crooking on the side making the lights reflect on her large glasses. ''He just came back from a search. He’s still trying to ask the black lion. In case she could find anything new.''

''I thought so …'' she says as she sighs. 

Without further waiting, Allura starts walking to the black lion.

 

Inside the lion, Keith is standing his hands on the back of the pilot’s seat. Never sitting in, like he knows that he does not belong there, that it would mean in a way that he accepts that he might never return. His eyes are closed shot while he tries to concentrate and keep himself steady somehow.

''Black, come on …'' His voice caught slightly in his throat. The red paladin takes an inspiration and sighs, trying to calm down. ''I know I’m not him, but Shiro might be in trouble. We need your help. Tell me … tell me what happened. Tell me where he is.''

His voice seems to fade in his throat, lacking courage to ask more, afraid of what answers he would get. But the black lion remains silent. It's almost feeling like she’s sleeping. Keith frowns, anger swelling inside him. He is not patient, Shiro was his patience. Alone, he feels only fury and hatred. Yes he finally knew where he came from but what was the point now ? He would give anything to go back, sacrifice it all to get him back even. It was unreasonable, but this is how he felt since the black paladin disappeared that day.

A voice brings him out of his reflections. He blinks, looking at where it seems to come from and spots Allura standing in front of the black lion, her hands joined in front of her.

''Keith ? Would you mind coming down and eat with us ?'' Her voice soft and trying as much as possible to not show any ounce of pity in it. Knowing full well the red paladin would just walk away more if she did. 

 _Great, another lecture_. Was the first thing that comes to his mind. Since Shiro’s disappearance, he felt like all eyes were on him. Like they all were waiting on him to do something about it. To fix it somehow. But Keith didn’t fix things, Shiro did. And he couldn’t take his place as pilot of the black lion because it would mean to give up on him. Being with the others was also painful. They were all looking at him funny. They all seemed ready to give up and believe Shiro would never come back. That he might be dead. He couldn’t just figure out what they wanted. Lance was being a pain more then usual. Pidge stayed with her tech all the time. Hunk was still being … Hunk. Allura kept nagging him about everything and Coran … kept looking at him like he is an hurt puppy. The old man trying to joke around and make him feel better, but without really succeeding. He had tried to talk with Keith, but without much success.

 

Keith sighs and gets out of black. Allura smiles at him with compassion, but her smile does not reach her eyes. She's been sadden like all of them to lose possibly one of her new family members. 

''Still no luck I imagine ?'' She dares to ask to open up a conversation that Keith might not run away from immediately. 

''No.'' Is the only thing he can manage right now, but even then his tone is lightly on the side of prickly. 

She looks sad seeing him like that for a second, then sighed. ''Alright. Time to think about other things for a moment now. I think you need at least a break.''   

 

They walk through the castle and gets to the dining room. Lance is already talking with Coran and Pidge. Keith and Lance exchange a sour look. They’ve been fighting and arguing even more than normal. Keith sits down without a word as they all talk in the background. Finally Hunk gets in with the plates and serves everyone.

''I hope you’re hungry because I made plenty !'' Says their chef as he walks around, clearly happy to cook food to all of them again. 

''Thank you Hunk. I think we all need a little pushing up.'' She's still smiling, but realizes it might have been a little inconsiderate to act that normal and continues a little uneasy. ''It's good to have you cook for us again''. Trying to lighten the mood, but she is not the best at it she finds. 

As they continue to talk, Keith who’s listening to Pidge blabberings at that point, puts a plate he receives next to him. To pass on to the next one sitting in line, like if someone was sitting there and waits for the next plate, excepts that there is no one there. There is a silence and he blinks realizing what he just did a little too late. They all saw and noticed already. Ground feels like its crumbling under him. They all exchange a worried look while Keith is staring at the plate. Its like seeing ghosts. He gets a little paler, feeling his heart squeeze as he takes back the plate and puts it in front of himself.  

Allura is the one who dares to break the awkward silence first. 

''It’s quite alright Keith you know... We all miss him.'' She tries to make it as light as possible. Coran puts a gentle hand on her shoulder in a manner to stop her, but it’s already too late. Keith’s hair lifts on the back of his neck, his blood boiling inside him like he's about to explode. The pressure almost gives him an headache instantly. 

''Miss him ?!'' Is the 1st thing he can think about and before he knows it, he's yelling and standing up his eyes widening in anger. ''Stop acting like he is dead !'' How could they not understand ? How could they just act as if he would never come back and be fine with it ?!

''Well, he did disappeared from his cockpit as we were defeating Zarkon. Like he was absorbed by black or something, not that I’m saying he’s dead here.'' Hunk comments like it was the most evident thing in the world. But the glare he gets from Keith makes him regret from ever speaking. 

Pidge sighs and continues before Hunk puts his foot more in his mouth. ''We're all worried and looking for him right now you know …''

Without further add-on, Keith straightens up, knocking on the table angrily along the way and almost swears. 

''And we shouldn’t stop !! Shiro must be waiting for us to find him or trying to find us like you did Pidge when you got stuck on that satellite. And what are we all doing ? Some family lunch like nothing had happened !'' Keith was feeling ridiculous for yelling his anger at them, but he still finds this whole charade of acting like everything was good unbearable. He’s yelling and shaking at that point. Lance gets up to say something but Keith knows he said too much already and can't bare it anymore. He wants to get away from them, so he just does.

The others don’t know what to do.

''I’ll talk to him.'' Lance add as he follows the other paladin. Walking after him, leaving the others to their awkward silence.

 

Keith walks fast, almost running. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, so he just ends up in front of the red lion. Patting his paw lightly for a second and not looking at him but in the direction of Black instead. He decides to walk then to the black lion and climbs in it. He feels determined right now to try again to speak with her.

''Where is he ?'' He simply asks again.

Silence.

''You’re the black lion and he’s your paladin. Where is he !? You must have at least an idea so tell me.''  He’s yelling again and it’s like all that fear, sadness and anger finally snaps in him. Not able to contain it any further. It was so unfair. She was with him when he left, but Keith couldn’t even say anything, not even _goodbyes_...

At least with the Kerberos mission he had the chance to see him leave. But this time it was like Shiro just slipped through his hands without Keith having the chance to hold on. His eyes feel warm, his throat tightening slowly as tears starts to fall on his cheeks. He can't do this anymore, pretend, search and fight, but without any signs of progress, any bit of ideas where to start. He's been darting at nowhere from the start, not wanting to let go and abandon the black paladin, because he never could, but he didn't know where to aim at anymore. 

 

Lance finally caught up with him at that moment, but stops in the entrance of the black lion. He can hear the last part of Keith’s laments and him crying now. He frowns and scratches the back of his head. _Sheesh_ ... he thinks to himself. He never knew how to handle Keith to begin with, but to hear him cry like this almost makes him seems like a normal human being. And Lance knows he isn't the best one to comfort him, or anyone at that. 

''Please ...'' he could hear the red paladin whine almost childishly. His voice cracking, broken by the tears. And Lance comes to realize something that Keith isn't even aware of yet.

''Tell me that he is still alive …'' Keith finally asked. That is what he is the most afraid of. Alive would mean he could still try to find him at least, that he has a reason not to give up.

''...'' Lance can only keep silent. Both because it feels like he was invading in both Keith's and Shiro's privacy right now somehow, something so private he shies away. But also because he isn't sure what he could say to make him feel better. He has finally walked up to the cabin and looks down, pitying Keith a little. He's about to leave, but something suddenly happens. Dim purple lights appear in the cockpit surrounding them and warmth engulf them. It’s strong, so strong. And it has a familiar scent he can't pinpoint. They both feel like they are gonna be crushed down on the floor suddenly and both yell despite themselves.

 

* * *  

 

When he comes back to his senses, Keith sees himself in some sort of a desert-like place. Turning around, he can barely see in the darkness of the night but it reminds him of his house. The old shack in the desert … His heart sinks a little for a second. Footsteps approaching behind him drags him out of his reverie. He turns around swiftly, ready to fight whoever might be trying to sneak upon him. His heart is pumping until he see that it's just Lance walking to him.

He eases up and puts an annoyed look on his face ''Lance ?''

''Hey man …'' Lance answers back. His behavior weirdly looking sheepish for some reason Keith doesn't understand. 

''WHAT are you doing here ?'' The red paladin asks, but he's already irritated to see him, since he was crying just moments ago. He's too tired, too vulnerable to deal with this right now. 

To his defense, Lance answers back quickly. ''Listen, its not my fault. Black sent us wherever this is.'' Completely dodging the fact that he was near black at all at the time. 

Lance got a point, like he often does in these kind of situations where Keith is rushing to conclusion. Keith’s mouth twists, and he stops ranting at him, for now. He could deal with him later if he still felt like it. 

 

They both look around, trying to figure out where they are. There hear eerie noises around them, but suddenly catching their attention, sounds of a fight not too far from where they stands. They run for it. Keith sprints, like he's pulled by some invisible string all of a sudden. What they get to see when they arrive to where the sound is coming from surprises them a lot; Shiro is fighting with Zarkon.

''You don't know how to control the black lion. You're weak and he is lost in the hands of a child like you ... '' Zarkon's deep voice freezes them on place, but Shiro's reaction even more. 

''Nobody commands the black lion. You forgot what it meant to be a paladin... '' His voice without an ounce of fear in it, standing strong and fighting hand to hand with the worse enemy they ever faced. 

Keith can’t help but starts to run to help Shiro, but Lance stops him grabbing him by the arms. 

''What are you doing ?!'' Keith yells at him. 

Lance is more calm despite the situation and tries to reason him. ''Its not them, look.'' He points them on, letting Keith arms go. 

Keith looks again and sees Lance is right. They look like ghosts slowly disappearing as the fight continue.

''You forgot what is important between a paladin and his lion. It's not about strength or control. It's about trust!'' Shiro tells Zarkon who immediately grabs him and lifts him off the ground. 

''You DARE lecture me ?'' Zarkon ask intimidatingly. But before he can do anything more, the black lion lands hard next to them and attacks Zarkon, saving Shiro. They all disappear at that point. 

 

The red paladin feels light headed at seeing all this. No, he mustn't faint. That would be stupid now, but his heart was giving out. It was too much all of a sudden, his hopes up for a second to be crushed down once again. 

''Unless you want to think they are both reduced to be souls fighting endlessly in this place for the black lion …'' Lance adds, trying to comfort him and it somehow works to put Keith at ease. He was right, Keith really didn't want it to have turned out like that in the end. Shiro deserved better.  

 

The vision then stops and switches unto something else. They are back in the cockpit of the black lion, standing next to the seat and this seems to be another vision of something that happened in the past. A fight they have been in already and that they recognize. They can hear the 4 other paladins yelling in the background as the fight goes on. 

Looking up through the glass, Lance comments. ''Weird to see yourself like this …''

''Yeah …'' Keith can't help but look down now. 

''Damn I’m a good pilot.'' Lance sounds in awe at seeing the blue lion move around near them. 

Keith makes an annoyed expression and snort, but does not give an answer to that. The Lance from the vision yells something at this point.

''My voice does NOT sounds like that. Oh my god ... '' Lance exclaims. 

Keith lifts an eyebrow still looking down. ''It kind of does …'' He’s looking at Shiro piloting. Remembering the fight well enough. Lance notices him looking and feels sorry for him. Suddenly illusion-Shiro freezes, looking panicked for some reason. They both notice the expression of fear and loss showing in the black paladin's face, something either is used to. He seems to be having some sort of panic attack, but neither of them ever saw him when he had one before or at least never that up close. They always though he stopped talking because he was thinking of a plan for them to follow. Seeing him vulnerable like this is something weird and new, especially for Lance, but Keith looks really worried. Shiro always kept his cool in front of the team. They wonder what is happening. Then suddenly an attack strikes in their direction but the other Keith is just in time to parry it so the black lion does not get hit. 

''Shiro ! What’s going on ? Are you okay ?'' Says illusion-Keith with some sort of panicked and caring tone. 

The Shiro next to them replies, voice soft, but weak and slightly husky ''…… yeah. Thanks Keith.'' He smiles softly. Hearing his voice seemed to have brought him back to his senses and he tries to sound calm. He takes a deep breath and straightens up, frowns and starts upon telling the team what was the plan and what they are gonna do to beat whatever they are fighting. 

 

Lance smiles softly. ''Seems you’re always there for him when he slips huh ?''

Keith looks at an invisible spot on the floor, clenching his teeth and his fists. ''...''  
He closes his eyes trying to focus. _Patience yields focus_ he tells himself. Now was not the time to be rash. The black lion was trying to show them something and he didn't need to blow it out now. 

''What are you trying to show us black ?'' He asks, his voice surprising even himself by how soft it sounds for once. 

Lance shakes his head. ''I don't think it's trying to show _us_ something. It's showing  you, I'm just along for the ride mate.'' 

Keith does not understands what he means by that and looks around as the illusion is fading away again, surely towards another one for them to see. Then he thinks about Black saving Shiro from Zarkon in the fight they were watching earlier. And then Keith saving him in his turn. 

''Trust...'' Keith murmurs, almost whispering, barely audible. 

Lance blinks. ''What ?''

An idea blooming in mind, the young paladin walks next to the seat and puts his left hand on the arm, standing as the right arm of Shiro and looks up at the ceiling, like black could him more clearly that way. 

''You're showing us that you want to protect Shiro as much as I do. That it's because you trust him and he believes in you, trust you. Is that it ?'' Speaking clearly, but without authority behind it, just assurance and strength. ''You don't choose your pilot based on if he is someone people follow like Allura told us. You choose someone who others will trust and follow because they believe in him and that he believes in them.'' It sounds more like a realization than a question as his voice trails off. The black lion warms up and almost purrs to indicate to them he's on the right track. Keith looks down, his voice softening again. ''Trust me, I want to find him ... and bring him back to us.'' Speaking what he is feeling out loud. 

And that's enough for the black lion it seems has they get shaken up like if she was moving all of a sudden. 

''I think she heard you !'' Lance falls and grips himself to the control panel before hitting the ground. 

 

The black lion leaves the castle and flies through the sky in one direction. They both gets so surprised that they stay silent for some time where everything seems to move really fast next to them. They both look around trying to memorize where they are somehow and then sees it, the main vessel of Zarkon's fleet. Where he lives and where the Arena is for instance as Shiro once mentioned it to them they think. 

''Wait ... he's here ?'' Keith asks, afraid of the answer. How could they come back to that place right now without being caught. It didn't matter however, he would make it, find a way, that he was certain of. 

When they are done realizing the implications, the lights dim down and they can see they are in the castle. 

''Woahh ... wait a tick. We were in the castle this whole time ?'' Lance exclaims, not believing it. 

Then Silence falls. They both think about what they just saw. Keith trying to put things together, find an idea on what to do next. 

''Huh ... keith ?'' Lance dares asking, his voice calmer than his usual, which makes him blink a little surprised and get out of his brain wracking plans elaboration. 

''Yeah ?'' He answers, wary of what the blue paladin is gonna say next. 

Lance gulps down, thinking of his words. ''Listen, man. I'm not sure I got everything back in there, but ... we're gonna get him back, all of us. So don't go of running on your own alright ?'' 

Keith feels annoyed, partly because Lance is right and he does not like it. ''What makes you say that?''

Sighing, Lance continues. ''But I think I know what's going on here, so ... I just don't want you to do anything too reckless. Think about Shiro. He must want to come back to us, all of us. So you need to be there when he gets back''. He finishes his sentence with a smile that Keith doesn't get. Why was he talking like that ? What had he supposedly figured out he was visibly missing ? 

 

Without much more waiting, Lance walks away and Keith follows him, but stops just before leaving the room. He looks up. ''Thanks black ... we will bring him back to you.'' Feeling greatful to the amazing beast. She gave him reasons to try even more, something to hope for. And he wasn't about to disappoint her. They both wanted him back and he would make sure that would happen. Real soon. 

 


	2. The return of the champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the black lion gave them a heads up, now comes the time to get Shiro back.

Now that they knew Shiro was still alive and where he was, the wait felt excruciating. Keith couldn't hold in place. He knew he promised Lance he would not run on his own, but it have been a few times already that he barely had stopped himself from doing so. They had to come up with a good plan and quick. They had sort of figure out how they would be able to do a hit and run. Since they didn't have to fight. This was a rescue mission. They needed to be discreet about it. 

  
Keith had contacted the blade of Mormora to see if they knew something about it and they had said they would inquire what they can about it. But they were not agreeing with the idea of risking themselves to get back only one person. Of course Keith was not disagreeing with the reasoning behind it. This war was bigger than only one individual. But they still agreed since they didn't have much choices. The paladins couldn't form Voltron without all of them being there. And Keith would go with or without anyone's help. The blade had asked for 2 quintents before coming back to them with what they could find. Meanwhile, the team had devised an idea on how to get in there. Pidge worked on putting the cloaking device of the green lion on a pod they could leave behind. Since they needed her to come in with them and not risk letting the green lion somewhere on the ship to be found and stolen. 

The blade finally contact them back after 2 days. 

Kolivan's face appeared on the main screen of the castle. ''Paladins, we managed to come upon some intel about the black paladin.'' His voice strong and serious as always. The whole group is present at that moment, waiting impatiently as the blade's chief continues on. ''One of our men fell upon a few records where we can see Shiro. But be advised, you will not like what you're going to see I fear.''

Tension thrilled through the air in a palpable level. Without hesitation whatsoever, Keith made a few steps forward. ''Send them to us. Let's check them out.'' He could feel the others looking at him. ''We might find some things that will help us rescue him.'' He finishes, closing his argument and they all agree. 

Without further resistance, Kolivan sends the videos and they start the 1st one. 

 

* * * 

The video takes place in a room that looks like a warehouse of some sort. It's not exactly dark, but there are not that much lights on and this is filmed from an angle that leaves them thinking the camera was set on the top corner in one side of the room. So they can see only part of the place as the room seems to continue farther. They can see the shadow of someone standing out of their view and some people walking from the entrance towards where the shadow stands. 6 heavily armed guarding drones walks in and in the middle of them, they can see the familiar silhouette of their friend walking slowly, his hands tied together and his feet chained with enough links that he can walk without too much problems. 

Without realizing it, Keith takes another step forward, putting gently a hand on the console with the tip of his fingers. An expression mixed with fear and relief on his face forming gradually, feeling like a big knot in his stomach just unraveled at seeing his friend alive and seemingly not in bad shape. Lance gives him a look and sighs smiling and lifts his gaze back to the screen. Yeah, at least Shiro was alive. 

Then as the video continues, they can see Shiro stop before being out of sight and he seems to be froze in place where he stands. They can see his face. An expression mixed with horror and shock drawing on his gentle feature. He and the other person they can't see exchange a few words and it looks like an heated conversation. 

Hunk is the first to inquire the others. ''What do you think they are talking about ? Seems pretty heavy. I don't think I've seen Shiro ever ... angry before''. He sounds surprised. 

''Well you haven't seen him with Slav before'' Lance almost rolls his eyes and shrugs. 

Allura ponders. ''Well, he IS in a galra ship and their prisoner. I have been there and I don't think they would just leave him in peace after such a long time. They must have been trying to pry on what he knows about the war''. She's being frank, but realizes that it might be a little insensitive of her. But before someone else can add something more, the scene on the video changes drastically. 

They see Shiro change expression again for utter fear and seconds later something round and red being thrown at him. He catches it without any effort and blinks, his eyes widen in horror at some realization while looking at the ball that could be the size of a basket ball. He looks back up, anger flaring in his expression and starts to fight the guard in front of him to charge at whoever he was talking to. The fight that follows is a violent one and Shiro seems to have an upper hand for a moment without activating his arm's weapon, but do not manage to beat them all down before one of them shoots at him something that looks like an electric tranquilizer. Volts pass through the paladin's body and he yells in pain just before falling down, his knees hitting the ground hard and finally falling face first on the ground. His body going limp while he still tries to crawl further. He looses consciousness after a few seconds. 

They all gasped when the fight started and walked near the screen. 

Her voice shaking, Pidge states something she noticed. ''They seems to have found a way to suppress his weapon from activating. It must be that bracelet on his arm there.'' She points at the screen now that the video had stopped on the last image for the footing.

Hunk continues after her. ''They used some kind of electroshock to stop him. So it means they don't want to kill him, right ?''. 

Keith his clenching his hands so hard that he can feel pain prickled in his palm, drawing almost blood. Allura comes stand next to him, talking directly to him with a soft voice. ''Keith. He will be alright. I don't know what just happened in there, but it looks like they wanted to show him something. So there is something they want from him. And Shiro is more valuable to them alive than dead.''

''The princess is right. Since you all defeated Zarkon, if their intention is still to get Voltron, they would need someone with a link with the black lion to pilot it.'' Coran plays with his moustache with one hand, mostly thinking out loud. 

Lance shrugs. ''I don't think if it's really comforting at all.''

''There is another video .. right?'' Hunk adds, trying to change the subject before things goes south. He asks, but he looks like he's not sure he wants to see it now. 

Keith sighs heavily. ''What did we learn from this one ? Let's think.'' He pauses, trying to get his bearing and think straight. Shiro always told him that keeping a cool head was essential to plan things out. So he tries to follow his guidance as much as he's capable of. 

''Hmm that they got Shiro alive and want to use him for something.'' Lance starts. 

''That they found a way to get to him somehow. But Shiro will never help them, no matter what.'' Keith continues. 

''We know that what the black lion told you is still true. He is in that fortress.'' Pidge says like the black lion could have lied, but she implies more that they kept him there. 

Hunk shrugs ''The black lion really did send Shiro in there ? I though the link with Zarkon was broken.'' and everyone looks at him like he just mentioned heavy that they were all thinking. 

 

Without further add-o, Keith asks Coran to start the next video so they could maybe find more clues to help them figure things out. 

 

* * * 

 

The 2nd video shows a gigantic room filled with oh so many Galra that they make wide eyes upon seeing it. There are seatings all around the middle of the room in so many rows of stands that they can't even begin to count them. They all seem to be looking to the center of the room which is lower and a big rectangular shape covered with sands and giant spikes distributed at random growing from the ground. Then before anything happens, they all get what this is; the Arena. No one is standing in its center at the moment, but they all know what this means. 

''Wait wait, do we really need to see this ?'' Hunk asks, but no one answers. 

They can see the doors opening and a tall and built figure walks in, leaving some guards behind the gate. Only one person entering for now. When the lights catches up to him, they can see Shiro standing tall with something that looks like a hooked sword in his left hand. He seems determined, strong.

Keith gulps down, breath, yeah he had to do that. It felt like he stopped for the last few seconds, making his mind feeling light. He takes a deep breath. 

Shiro looks around, obviously not happy to be there, but also analyzing the situation and the configuration of the arena. There were no enemy yet, but he could see where it would be coming from so he jogs into hiding from the door and climbs to get some higher ground however he can on one of the pillar. When the door opens, he is still half climbing and he looks surprised at what comes out of it. Its a really large creature, not at all humanoid, but rather that looks like a mix between a crab and a bird with tentacles. Its standing as tall as Shiro and would sends chills down anyone's fighting it. 

''What is that thing ?!'' Lance exclaims. 

Glad to explain, Coran takes one of his teaching stance; ''That's a Coalter-numph. Oh .. that's not a good sign. Those things are very resistant, and very strong. They tend to be very territorial, so if they took it out of his habitat, it will attack anything at 1st sight''. now looking as worried as any of them. 

''How is he supposed to beat that thing?'' Pidge almost yells. 

The fights starts and the creature spots Shiro right away and rushes to the pillar he was climbing on, hitting it face 1st and hard. Enough to make the make the paladin fall down from it. He falls on his feet and winces, looking straight at the creature. As soon as he sees in which direction it's heading, he runs on the opposite direction, trying to put some distance between them. The creature is faster than him however and will catch up to him quickly. Shiro turns a corner to fall into his blind spot and pushes himself with a high jump against one of the other pillars to lend on the top of the creature. He still got his sword, but activates his arm instead and starts hitting it on what seems to be its head. His weapon passes through the carcass enough and the beast roars in pain at being hit over and over. Just when he thinks he might have a chance, somethings circles Shiro's throat, then his arms and legs and pulls him down really hard. He gets pushed down to the floor in one quick swoop and hits it very hard. His head spinning for a second as the creature looms over him, ready to eat him or something. 

''Shiro !'' Keith eyes goes wide, his heart wild. This must not be it, Kolivan had sent them these videos because he was still alive. But was he still alright ? Even after this ? Keith is trying his best not to lose it now. Seeing Shiro weakened like this, held down to the floor, eyes going blurry while he looks like he's whispering something they can't hear on the video. ''Come on ...'' Keith prays out loud. All the others having an hard time watching from behind him, as worried as he is for their friend. 

As the beast launches itself to bite Shiro's face off, the black paladin rolls on the side in the last second. The Coalter-numph biting sand now and seeming not happy about it. Shiro untangles himself however he can and gets up. He runs away and grabs his sword back along the way. Getting close to a pillar, he punches a hole in it with his robotic hand and put the sword pummel through the hole. 

Lance furrow his brow. ''What is he doing ?'' Crooking his head on the side. 

Then they can see the creature comes running towards him once again. Shiro turns around. As the pincers of the beast comes at him suddenly he grabs them using both hands, pushing hard against the creature and seemingly as strong as it is for a moment. Bringing some reactions from his team mates. And then he takes a step back, using the momentum of the beast to push it to go pass next to him and fall directly on where he had put the swords seconds before. The blade impaling it through its body, hardly, but surely. Shiro steps back panting hardly. He winces as the applauds roar in the arena. 

The fight is over, but the champion do not seems to be happy.

The video comes to an end and silence fills the room.

 

Moments later, they finally start to talk; 

''So we're now certain that Shiro is still alive. This video appears to have taken place 2 days ago.'' Allura says. She doesn't sound completely convinced, but is trying. 

''We know now that they are keeping him at the fortress for sure. So we just need to find a way to get in there undetected'' Hunk adds. 

It seems certain now that none of them have any doubts at the very least. And the rescue mission is the best option. 

 

* * * 

Reaching the farthest room at the end of the ship, the team gets in. Sneaking and trying their best to not fall unto any bad surprises along the way. The room is completely dark, but there does not seems to be anyone nearby so they slip in. Lance walks in 1st, aiming his bayard around making sure he could attack anyone closing by before they could even realize what's going on. Keith is close behind him, also looking around. Pidge checks on her bracers for any information she can detect around the place, Hunk staying close in case of any surprises.

''Clear!'' Lance whispers to them after a quite parameter check.

Then the lights go on, taking them by surprise.

Pidge grins. ''Sorry guys. I thought we could use to at least see where we're going.''

Hunk grunts. ''Tell us next time! I thought we were already caught.'' Sounding disgruntled.   

With a whine in his voice Lance answers first to that. ''What do you mean 'already' ? At least have some faith in us''.

Frowning, Hunk adds. '' Well because we are what, 4, in a huge ship with the worse enemies the galaxies have. This is their command center you know. Zarkon or his witch could be walking just above us right now. '' He shivers, mortified.

Pidge tsks. ''Oh stop worrying Hunk, we got this.''

From the far side of the room, Keith interrupts their bickering. His voice not too loud so only them could hear him. ''Guys...?'' He had stopped his sneaking around seconds before, his eyes wide at what he's seeing in front of him. The other paladins come closer and mirror his expression upon looking at the same thing. Things.

Hunk is the 1st one to break the silence that has been creeping on their shoulders. ''Wait, are these ... the things we've been fighting ?!''.

''They're robeast sure enough yeah. But it seems like they are not activated. And ... small ones'' Pidge comment. Part wonder in her voice, but also some uneasiness. She's already standing next to the things, touching around the metal, analyzing. ''Wow, those are really impressive''.

Lance, his hands on his hips. He looks up at the 5 robeasts turned off before them with an arched eyebrow. ''Weird ... and I was under the impression they were creatures. You know ... alive ?'' He puckers his lips.

Keith walks closer as well, some curiosity in mind. ''Yeah ... but those things are not dead, they look like robots.'' Even if it it sounds like a weird idea, they all sort of agree. Looking puzzled.

Hunks looks around them, thinking, his lower lip pushing forward. ''This place looks like the room from the video we saw Shiro in.''

Lance blinks. ''Hey yeah, hey you're right Hunk !'' He sounds impressed he remembered all that.

Keith starts to look around again, for clues or anything that could help them find Shiro. He can’t really help with analyzing those things anyway and this was not the priority right now. They had to find him 1st and then think of a plan to escape before the galra noticed their presence. He had insisted to come in and they all followed, but had he been too rash once again? Did he put everyone in danger just because of what he wanted? No. They HAD to find Shiro. He was their leader and Keith wouldn’t have it any other way. But there was nothing here. This room was denuded of anything that could help them, they would have to go further in the ship. It was like everything the Galras seemed to have. Never any signs of anyone living in those places, just tech and anything strictly necessary. It felt empty of life and uneasy.

Then Lance breaks the silence again. ''Don’t those guys seems like us to you ?''

They all blink, a bit confused. ''Huh?'' Ask Hunk.

''Yeah look ! They all have the same colors as us. And they are aligned like we do in our lions before forming Voltron and all.'' Lance points out like it was the most evident thing in the world. Now that he is pointing it out however, it does seem really obvious tho.

Keith comes back again, seeing what Lance is seeing now. His eyes widens. ''But wait, what does this means? Are they trying to make something like us?'' This seemed very weird and non-productive or efficient to him.

''Guys …'' Pidge almost whispers, her voice sounding like it got stuck in her throat. Looking back at them with both a worried and really grossed out expression on her face. ''Those are not robots. They are suits. They are empty right now…''

There is a silence again. While they all come to the same conclusion and a shiver seems to cover the room all at once. Their eyes fixated on the suits.

Shrugging, Keith turns around. Not wanting to linger thinking more about this. ''Good thing they don’t have us then.''

 

''That’s it !'' Lance exclaims.

They blink, looking at him.

''No they don't but they DO have Shiro tho. And I think I know why he got so mad in the video we saw. They must have shown him the suits.'' The blue paladin explains.

''Yeah we get that Lance. I would have been pissed to. In fact I am more scared now and really want to leave, but it’s the same thing.'' Hunk answers. But he's missing the point Lance is trying to explain.

''No no.'' Lance grunts. ''I know what made him lose it. See ?'' He points at Keith, who shows a very disgruntled expression.

Not sure where Lance is going with this, thinking too much like always. ''What ?'' Keith looks back at him, still looking annoyed.

Hunk looks puzzled. ''He was angry because of Keith ?''

Lance sighs heavily, discouraged no one seems to be following. ''No Hunk.'' He comes closer to Keith and points his helmet. ''They showed him a red ball right ? And we couldn’t figure out what it was.'' Keith blinks starting to understand where he’s going. ''They showed him Keith’s helmet.'' Lance continued.

Pidge catches on even if some parts are not quite fitting together yet. ''So they must have told him that they had captured Keith as well !''

''Heh I try …'' Looking a little too proud of himself like he always does in these kind of situations.

Keith interrupts. ''But it doesn’t make sense. Why would they have my helmet ? And it doesn’t prove they have me.'' Some small panic piercing through his voice.

Hunk thinks, a hand on his chin. ''Well they were able to make a false arm for Shiro that is pretty well balanced to his other arm, making an helmet shouldn’t be too hard…'' Which made sense in terms on how easy it would be for them to mimic a simple helmet if they had an idea of the general design.

Keith presses his lips together, not convinced yet. ''Ok and then why me.''

Lance answers to that question, looking annoyed and more serious for once. ''Because they knew he had more chance to react that way if it was _you_.''

There is a short silence after that. Keith looks confused.

Pidge continues on. ''You’re also the loner of our group and you would never stop to look for him, that’s why we’re here after all you know.''

He starts to see part of the point. ''Pidge, can you try to locate Shiro from here now?''

Her initial goal brought back in mind now; ''Oh, right. There might be a terminal in here I could use.'' Finding a computer, she starts her magic and try to hack the system. Keith stays silent while the others looks and talks. Lance eventually notices and come sit next to where he is.

''We are about to bring him home you know …'' Seemingly worried for his friend a little.

Keith looks down at his bayard in his hand, thinking. ''I still don’t see why they would use me as a bait. Is it because they found out I’m part Galra ? Or that I fought against Zarkon that one time ?''

Lance laughs a little, making Keith grumps.''You really don’t see it do you ?''

Keith shrugs largely, the corners of his lips fall down. ''What ?''

Lance sighs, not sure where to start or if he should be the one to say this. ''Shiro is very different with you than any of us. He’s always looking out for you in some way. He trusts you to go out and put yourself in dangerous missions, but its because he believes you can do it. Like, he would never let us do that kind of things. He’s always protecting you somehow when he can. He trust us, but with you it's blindly.''

Keith frowns. ''Shiro protects everyone Lance, I’m not special.'' Keith gets to Pidge to see if she’s done.

''You should see the look on his face when he looks at you sometimes … I would like to have someone looking out at me like that keith.'' He smiles softly. Knowing full well Keith didn’t hear him and its better like that.

 

* * *

 

The group is running in the corridors, hurrying. They hide on a corner and Pidge looks at her screen to a map of the place she could gather from the computer earlier. It takes some time.

''Pidge...'' Keith hurries her.

She exclaims her answer. ''I’m trying ! Ok. I think he’s one corridor down on the right. But the room seems to be closed down right now.''

They go following her instructions and there are guards in front of the door blocking the way. ''Crap.'' Lance curses. ''Keith ! What are you doing ?!'' Seeing the red paladin charge suddenly without telling them first. Keith is climbing on the wall with his jetpack and taking off the ventilation shaft which he throws down. Hunk catches it in time before it hits the ground and sighs in relief. Whispering loudly, Lance tries to stop him. ''Keith, come back.'' He growls and follows him.

Hunk grunts, knowing full well they can't stop Keith even if they want to. ''I’m not fitting in there.''

''Let’s try to see if there are more guards coming in and if we can stop them somehow. Win them some time.'' Pidge suggests to Hunk. They both agree and run off in the next corridors.

 

Meanwhile, Lance finally catches up to Keith and stops him. The red paladin gives him a dark look. But before they can argue they hear a scream that catches their attention. Keith would recognize this voice anywhere. '' _Shiro_ !'' Were his only thoughts. At least he managed to stay silent even if he was rushing. 

They both slips all the way on top of where the sound was coming from seconds ago. They can see in the room through another grilled plate. Shiro is there, strapped to some sort of table, standing. And in the room with him are 2 soldiers, a druid and ... Sendak ?! They both gasps, Lance putting a hand to his mouth, not wanting to make sounds.

Shiro is panting downstairs and seems shocked, like he just got electrocuted. His conscience is slipping away, but he's fighting it.

Sendak talks next. ''That ought to calm you down, champion. You have another fight in less than an hour. So maybe you should keep your strength instead of trying to fight us you know.'' His voice, poison to the hears. He grins largely, licking his lips upon seeing his enemy driven to the ground like this. He had wanted his revenge on the champion for having beaten him with his team, but more so to have just dumped him in the empty sky just like that with no mean of surviving.

The black paladin finally answers back, his voice broken and husky. ''When … will you follow your end of the bargain ?'' Sounding really tired. He’s out of patience and energy at that point.

The galra grins, seeing he's finally getting through him. That his prisoner is about to break down. ''I told you, all in due time.''

Shiro feels anger burn inside him and he snaps. ''I DID WHAT YOU ASKED OF ME !!'' He's yelling, his body pulling at his restraints and the soldiers and druid takes a step back, like they are afraid of him, but Sendak doesn’t move a muscle. He smirks and gets closer to him. Grabbing the black paladin by the chin he forces him to look him in the eye.

The commander talks him back ''You’ll fight for me champion. If you want us to not ‘take care’ of your friend. You’ll do as I say and fight.'' His voice is low and intimidating. So low that only Shiro can hear him properly. 

There is a silence in which Shiro’s answer is only greeting teeth, tension going up to his jaw. Sendak seems pleased to have shut him down. He lets him go and walks out of the room, followed by his escort. The blue and red paladins seems baffled for a second, but Keith is the 1st one to react and tries to work on the plate to get down there.

Shiro’s head is spinning and feeling blurry. All this stress and fear pumping blood too fast on his heart. He sighs and let his weight fall on the chains that keeps him standing. The pain on his wrist being nothing in comparison. His team could be in danger. Could be dead … Keith could be dead.

 

Some sounds picks his attention suddenly. Opening his eyes, his vision still kind of blurry from exhaustion under the torture he just went through. He's still bleeding in several places, cut open, but also shocked by all the volts they had sent through him moments ago. He them spots Lance talking. He's not believing it. ''…Lance ?'' He must have been hallucinating by now. His mind playing tricks on him. His voice sounding a little weak through his lips. He blinks his eyes opened again, trying to focus. 

Keith whispers loudly at Lance. ''Can you be more noisy ?! What are we gonna do if they get in ?''

Lance defends himself ''I wasn’t noisy. I’m just as much a sneaky ninja as you are, mind you. I got delicate, strong, legs, alright ?''

 

They both blink, realizing Shiro is looking at them, making round eyes. He leans forward; ''Keith ?!'' his voice coming out a little strangled. He has dark circles under his eyes like he haven't had a normal night of sleep since the last time they saw him. His lips are chipped and looks like he haven't been eating properly or drinking any water. Keith notices all those details for some reason right away, feeling like he just got punched in the gut.

Shiro's heart skips a beat and he wants to rush to them, but he’s still not in good shape for that and he's still tied up. He’s been hurt in his last fight and Sendak made sure he wouldn’t get healed to keep him on the verge of dying. They went on torturing him to try and make him talk after that. But he never did, in hope he would get back to the others some time soon and he also didn't want to put them in danger. So, pulling all the composure he can manage, he smiles softly. ''Are you guys lost ?'' Pulling on a bad joke to ease up the situation somehow. Lance seems to find it funny while Keith doesn’t say anything and just goes about his chains. Shiro looks at him go, feeling emotional suddenly but tries not to show it much.

''We got you Shiro. We're getting out of here.'' Is all Keith says. They do not have a lot of time, so they could talk later. Shiro nods at him, understanding in quiet silence.

Lance gets his bayard up and guards the room while Keith does that.

Shiro whispers softly. ''How did you find me ?''

Without stopping. Keith answers back. ''The black lion showed me the way.''

Shiro chuckles. ''So she sent me here, then showed you how to find me and you both just rushed in?'' There is a clunky sound as the chains give up finally. Shiro massages his left wrist, pulling back circulation in it. His fingers feeling better quickly.

Keith  frowns looking at him. ''I wasn’t gonna let you die.'' He says solemnly.

Shiro sighs softly. ''I know.'' He pauses looking at him just a second too long. ''Thanks Keith.'' He smiles at him and Keith expression softens a little.

''No problem. Think you can walk?'' The red paladin asks. But he can't see in which shape he really is right now under his clothes.

Shiro straightens up trying to look convincing, normal. ''Should be fine. You have a plan to get out of here ?''

There is an uncomfortable silence. Both younger paladins answers in unison ''Heh …''. There is another silence. Lance admits it first. ''We were actually hoping you could help us with the last details.''

Shiro blinks. ''… what ?''

Keith does not seem worried ''We will figure it out. We have a pod not far with the cloaking device on. Pidge and Hunk are here as well, so we can just up off and get to the pod. We just …''

''And shiro is just supposed to jump off the ship without a suit?'' Lance objects, seemingly finding the whole idea a bit crazy. 

Shiro shuts them down softly before they can start arguing. ''This, we can work on. We just need to find one of the reserve or a guard and borrow one.''

They all agree and start to move. Using the same entryn they all get out. As they pass through the ventilation, Shiro pants a little. He’s a bit large to be in there, but also is starting to lose blood, stretching his wounds as they move around.

Keith who's just before him, notices and looks back. ''Shiro, are you okay ?''

Immediately pushing it over, he answers to the red paladin. ''Yeah ... its nothing. Just a few wounds from the last fight. It should be fine until we get out of here.'' He says it lightly like it's nothing serious. 

Keith answers. ''Good we’ll … wait. What wounds ?'' Realizing mid-way what Shiro just said. He looks him over however he can and see one of them on his rib cage like last time he got hurt and one on his leg both dampening through his clothes. He puts together those might not be the only one under there. Keith frowns. ''Shiro…Hold on, we’ll make this quick.''

Shiro has some sort of a smile, nodding. He knew that Keith would take this too seriously. Normally he would have had a funny comeback to it so Keith wouldn’t put so much pressure on himself, but he couldn’t think of anything right now. The last few months had been really hard on him…

 

* * *

 

Pidge grumps, impatient. ''What’s taking them so long ?'' She whippers at Hunk loudly while they are hiding and trying to keep guard so the others don’t have any big surprises.

''I don’t know ... do you think they got caught?! We will have to find a way to free them. Can we really do that just the two of us ?'' He starts to wonder, slightly panicking out loud already, but Pidge attention’s get to further behind him where she can see the guys sneaking back out. She runs to them.

She smiles. ''You found him! Shiro, are you alright ?'' Pidge immediately inquire looking at the taller paladin. She wants to hug him but now is not the time for celebrations yet. Hunk runs after her. He smiles and says hi as well, glad they could find him. 

Keith doesn't leave time for celebration tho. ''Okay, Pidge. Where’s the pod from here ? We need to get out of here the fastest way we can.'' They could maybe go back the way they came from, but it took some time to which they didn't have the luxury anymore. Not with Shiro bleeding and not with him free. The guards would notice quickly.

Shiro talks with the others devising a plan quickly to get out and Keith can't help but get stuck on his state again. Shiro is holding his rib cage, but tries to hide the pain he's feeling. He seems to be in the same state he had found him in back on earth when he rescued him on that day. Weakened and shaken. He needed to be warm and taken care of. That's the only thing Keith could think of. 

 

''Pidge, Keith told me you have a pod near, right ?'' Shiro asks looking at the plan she's showing them. She nods. Shiro grins and explains to them what they're gonna do. They can't go back the same way they came in sadly, due to the rounds of the guards at that time. They would end up getting caught and then fight more people they can take care of at that point. So he gets to tell them which way they can take and how to avoid them. Still remembering the timing the patrols have. It doesn’t take long from there. They all end up in a room not too far from where they left the pod. The only problem remains that they need a way for Shiro to get out there like them. They get the idea to make the pod come into the ship in one of the entrance instead after all.

''There’s not many guards around the place. What do you think it means ?'' Hunk wonders out loud. 

Keith & Shiro frowns. Keith looks at Shiro noticing he seems to have an idea what’s going on. There is a sudden loud noise and roars upstairs.

The three others speak in synchro almost, all with the same question in mind. ''What’s that ?!''

Shiro looks down a little and answers calmly. ''It’s the arena. They are starting the fights.''

Keith gets up from their hiding spot. ''We need to get you out of here before they notice you are missing.'' He tells him. And Shiro agrees. 

 

They get to the room finally. Pidge sneaks out through a passage that is really too small for any of them to fit on. They can hear the reactions upstairs and people calling for the champion, like acclaiming him.

Lance looks at the ceiling in awe. ''Wow Shiro, they really want to see you fight badly heh.'' Not with envy of course, just naive surprise. He sounds impressed.

Shiro looks to the ground, not feeling well. He remembers the fights this time or at least in part, but it wasn’t easy to bare. He didn’t want his team to bare that for him, they had enough with the Voltron mission, which was by far a priority. And even if he wouldn't not admit it to himself, this is not something he wants them to know either. He had managed to hide part of it all since the beginning. Of course they knew about the arena and that he was the champion, but they didn't _knew_. 

''Shiro … Shiro !'' Keith voice reaches him. 

Shiro blinks, returning to his senses. ''Sorry Keith. Yes ?''  

Keith frowns, not sure of what he's seeing, but he sees something is wrong. ''… we’re going back ‘home’. Give us the time to bring you there.'' He talks so softly that he even surprises himself a little. Only Shiro could hear him at that moment really. And keith never spoke of home before. This was a delicate subject to him. So clearly he was trying to be supportive and trying to make Shiro feel better. 

Shiro must have been putting on a face, so he forced a smile to reassure him, although … he felt like smiling for another reason. Keith was there, alive and well. He puts a hand on his shoulder, a gesture saying more than words. Keith was leading them while he was away like Shiro asked. ''Thanks. Let’s do that, it would be more than welcomed.'' He laughs a little.

Keith seems puzzled at seeing his expression. Shiro was blushing a little, which was not something Keith was used to see at all. Dusty pink lightly covering his cheeks. 

 

Then a communication brings them out of there reverie. ''Ok, guys ? I’m getting in. Be ready.'' It's Pidge. They see the doors opening and the pod's cloaking device getting off. ''Ok get in and hurry. I can see people coming this way !'' They all get up and run to the pod. Shiro is having a hard time following however and falls down flat on one knee on the floor, his vision blurry again. He winces. 

Keith is the 1st one to notice. ''Shiro !''. He stops his run and goes back for him as the soldiers get in. Keith helps him back on his feet while the others are already inside.

''Guys !'' Pidge yells. 

Shiro looks at the situation, then at Keith and the soldiers. He frowns and clenches his teeth. He goes back to lifting his own weight biting down the pain, activates his robotic arm and get his arm off around Keith’s shoulders. Pushing whatever strength he still has left in his body, he rushes in towards the soldiers.

Keith eyes widen in fear. ''Shiro wait !'' He gets his bayard to change to a sword and runs after him. Shiro jumps and cut in half one of the robot soldier vertically, then hit 2 others in his way. Keith jumps in to help and fight as hard.

''What are they doing ?!'' Hunk staring at what is going on outside. 

Pidge growls. ''They need to get in or we won’t get out of here.''

''…'' Lance does not say anything, but just rushes out. 

''Not you to !'' Pidge exclaims unhappily. 

Lance yells back in the pod. ''Hunk come with me, we need to give them fire cover so they can run to us.'' 

And they do just that.

 

In the room, Shiro in between 2 hits toward guards; ''Keith, you need to get to the others.'' 

Keith rants back almost savagely ''I am NOT leaving you here. We are all going back.''

Shiro knows too well he can’t convince Keith at this point and he has mixed feelings about it. He’s glad to see him fight at his side, but worries they then won’t make it out both at this point. They continue to fight side by side and he can’t help but notice how good the red paladin has gotten since the last time he saw him fight up close. He didn't get to see him fight in front of him often now. Shiro's slowing down, but Keith is just accelerating. Then a flash of light passes right in between them, stopping the fight for a second.

Hunk yells at them ''Hurry up and come in!''

''We got you covered.'' Adds Lance with a defying grin on his face. 

Keith grunts, but will accept the help. They both run for the pod as the 2 shooters have their backs. Once inside, they all stand behind Pidge who hastily pilot her way out, knocking down most of the remaining guards on their way. They all look at the window try to see if they can spot anyone following them, but the pod has shifted in stealth mode already so there is no chance they will be found at this point.

 

* * *

 

Shiro sighs and goes sit down on a bench in the back as they maneuver toward the castle. Keith sits down next to him. ''You’re still fighting with the gladiator I see …'' He sounds pleased and amused somehow. Clearly trying to lighten the mood.

Not sure where he's going with this. ''Yeah …'' Keith answers him. 

 

There is a pause between them. Like the time stops for a few minutes as they stare at each other. Both feel like they have a lot to say, but they are not alone and might prefer to wait on that. 

 

Finally, Shiro looks down. ''Thanks for finding me Keith.'' 

Keith looks at him and eases up a little. But before he can answer him, they feel shaken by the pod. Shiro grabs on the wall to not fall off the bench and puts his arm around his body, like to steady himself really. Keith grabs something on the wall as well on his own, but notices Shiro's behavior. 

''... Shiro ?'' He asks. 

Shiro smiles, but sees the worry in eyes and sighs, his expression grows a little sheepish. '' Yes ?''

Keith looks down. Looking for his words, pondering. ''We will have you in an healing pod in no time, so hang on, ok ?''

A hand comes to his shoulder and Keith lifts his head at the familiar gesture again, he had missed that. Shiro's voice is deep and low, in a way that brings warmth to him in a weird way he doesn't understands. ''I'll be fine. Don't worry.'' He sighs and smiles. ''And Keith ?''

''Yeah ?'' Keith blinks. 

''How many times do you think you'll have to save me before this is all over ?'' He tries to make it sounds like he's joking, but he's serious, at least in part. 

Keith's expression softens and he manages to pull up a smile. ''As many times as it takes''. They both smiles at each other, but it is like there is so much more in between the lines. 

 

* * *

 

The pod lands in the garage and Allura accompanied by Coran are waiting on the main deck, worried. Wondering if the paladins could find Shiro after all. Allura sighs. ''I should have gone with them …''

Coran frowns. ''But princess… I know how worried you are, but we needed to make sure we had the castle ready to fly away very fast if they were followed.''

She shrugs. ''I know Coran … I just dislike all this waiting. It feels like there is nothing I can do but wait sometimes.''

Coran looks at her, a sad look on his face. He obviously feels the same. Then they receives a communication from Lance as they are almost back at the castle. ''Allura, we’re in !''

''Are … are you ALL there ?'' Allura asks very hopefully. They wait impatiently for the answer.

More softly sounding, Lance answers to their prayers; ''Yes …'' He looks back at the team as they are landing. And just after they lands, before the hatches opens, he sees Keith helping Shiro to walk off the pod. ''All the paladins are back on deck.''

Her heart lightens and she takes a deep breath. ''Oh, marvelous.'' They can't go walk to them right away. ''Ok paladins, please brace yourselves, we are going to hyper speed. No battle cruiser seems to have seen us thus far, but we do need to get out of here before they do. Also good job.'' And she does as she just said.

 

* * *

 

Once they get to one of the changing rooms, Shiro gets in so he can change to the uniforms used for the healing pods. It takes some time and effort to get out of what he's currently wearing and he does not dare look at the damages himself. The cold air on his skin feels like its scratching at him. He gets out and walks to Keith as soon as he's done dressing back up. He can still walk, but it seems painful. He put a hand to Keith’s shoulder to steady himself as they walk to the pods, which Keith is happy to provide. 

As they walk, Shiro is the 1st to break the silence. ''… Keith ?''

Lifting his eyebrow, but still looking in front of them. Making sure to stay at a slow pace so Shiro does not have an hard time following it. ''Hmm ?'' 

The black paladin presses his lips together. ''I think … Can I ...'' He's not sure how to ask this, he never had to in the past. So he decides to be straight about it. ''Can we talk once I get out ?'' And he doesn't mean like a talk talk. He wants to just chat, something normal and who knows. He can't explain it himself. 

The other man blinks a bit surprised to hear Shiro ask. ''Sure. What is it ?'' He has almost an amused expression, like he often had with Shiro when things felt awkward or that he didn't know how to react. Which was admittedly really rare. 

Shiro shakes his head. ''I … nothing bad. I’m just glad you took care of the team and … there are some things I think I should tell you when we got a minute.'' He smiles to reassure him. 

 

As they are now close to the healing pods, he move his hands on both of Keith should and brings him into a hug, leaning his chin on his head accidentally, without thinking. He’s about to crumbles. Keith blushes confused, but doesn’t say anything and helps him get in. He looks down as he answers him. ''Alright. But gets some rest 1st.''

Shiro nods and the door closes between them. His eyes closing quickly as he falls into slumber. He didn't like the feeling of being put under something to make him sleep, but this would fix his broken body in no time.

Keith stay there staring for a moment. He messes his mullet shrugging. ''What’s going with you Shiro?'' He’s blushing more. Shiro and him hugged sometimes, but never liked this. It was normally something like between brothers before parting ways for a long time or something, not something that felt ... like this. 

Keith leaves after a moment, going through the corridors of the castle, confused and submerged by feelings of confusion he wished weren’t there. He was happy they had found Shiro, too happy, and that part was a problem. What would he have done if he had been dead ? It was the same as when he went missing on Kerberos mission. He could fall so deep again. At least, he was safe and with them now …

 

* * *

 

When Shiro wakes up, he feels like he is suddenly very old or just waking up from a coma after months. He feels tired yes, but its more in the mind, weariness. A bit like feeling dry and that no matter how much water you drink, it wasn't enough. Or getting awake after a really bad hang over without the heartache or stomach ache that comes with it usually. His mind is trying to grasp where he stands. But he can see familiar faces on the other side of the glass of the healing pod looking at him with relief and happiness. A warm feeling starts in his chest when looking at them all, like stars going through the sky and he can’t help but smile a little in return. He sees Keith smiling with great relief and something swells in his heart. It’s not painful, but something is there that wasn’t before.

The capsule finally opens letting him free. He puts a hand to Keith’s shoulder to steady himself as he gets out since he's the 1st in reach, at least this is what he tells himself. And he is surprised to feel him put his hand on his for a second there. But before he reacts really, he gets swarmed into a hug from everyone. Almost making a squeaky sound under it (not as much as Lance, but heh). 

Pidge exclaims with almost tears to her eyes ''Welcome back!''. 

''You’re okay.'' Hunk who is actually already crying. 

Lance smiles softly. ''Welcome back man…''

''We're glad to see you back and safe.'' Allura adds to that standing just next to Lance. 

 

All of them speaking together at the same time, Shiro can’t keep up for a second. He can feel their warmth at the very least if he can’t answer them all at once, or succeed to. He smiles at them warmly, happy to be back. When they all let go, Keith lingers a second more, he was squished against him under the impromptu group hug to be fair. And he steps back almost too suddenly. Shiro looks at him for a moment, part of him sad from the warmth to be gone too soon for some reason he doesn't get and then looks at them all.

 

He's laughing a little, his heart light. ''Thanks guys. For finding me and the great welcome back.'' He sighs, visibly happy. ''It's good to be back.'' And he really means it. There wasn't a day in which he thought of them. Him just wanted to be back with them, with Voltron. To help people again yes, but also to be ... with his family. He looks almost his usual self to them now. His hair has grown just slightly, but that is pretty much it, at least on the surface. He had been hurt, again, but he didn't want to think about it now. So he just took the moment in. 

Allura gets him out of his thoughts at this point. ''Keith is the one you should be thanking in fact.''

Lance fakely grunts. ''Yeah he’s so stubborn that he kept sleeping inside the black lion in hope it would talk to him about where to find you.'' Sounding pretty much like his usual when he talked about Keith, but this time around he was just teasing him for fun. 

''LANCE !'' Keith roars. Blush rushing to his cheeks at the allusion. It wasn’t true … or not that much.

The blue paladin is not far from the truth, but he is not aware of that. ''What? It’s almost true.'' He answers back crossing his legs and also his arms behind the back of his head. A mischievous grin on his face. 

Shiro laughs, making all of them looks at him in disbelief slightly. He never was one to force them to be serious all the time, but Shiro rarely laughed openly like this. He always made sure to be open, but also a sturdy pillar for them to lean on or to guide them. But at that precise moment, he didn't care about any masks or composure. 

''…'' Keith was without words. He knew Shiro well enough and it wasn't the 1st time seeing him like this, but he didn't want to spoil his mood over some Lancytrivialities 

Lance just smiled, like he had won something there.

''I almost missed hearing you guys fight.'' Shiro admits, the smile going up to his eyes. Then after a short pause, he dares to come back on to more important matters. ''So … what has been happening while I was away?'' He have not been there for some time now and he hoped that his absence did not made things too much harder on them or their allies. Of course it would, but he believed in them and their capacity to continue their mission. 

 

There was a pause. Then they go on explaining they have been rallying a lot of planets and helping them get free from Galra's claws one by one. They had put zones in which each of them went around making sure they stayed safe. It have been difficult without forming Voltron, but they had managed this deadly feat with brio. Shiro was so proud of them, but he wouldn't say it like that, they were not kids, or yes they were, but they were also soldiers and heroes in this big war and still walking their heads high as they fought. And were actually succeeding. 

Hunk finally asks something that was on his mind since they had got Shiro back. ''What about you? How did you end up over there?'' He does not seem to believe the black lion would just send him there to be killed or captured again. 

Shiro 's mouth twists a little. They were all curious to know how Shiro ended up at Zarkon’s ship, but also what happened. And he wouldn't lie to them. They had to know, he at least owed them that. 

But before he could say anything, Coran interrupts. ''Hold on just a tick. We should all go eat something. You didn’t eat in days Shiro.'' And adds on a their disgruntled expressions ''Come on, Chop chop.''

Like always, Coran had a great timing for these kind of things. Somehow, like he could have guessed Shiro's uneasiness at the subject. He still needed to put his thoughts together on how to tell them everything anyway. Everything was a mess in his head. This time he could remember, but it was still a whole lot of bad information. 

 

They all agree and end up at the dining room after a while. The group explains a bit more about what have been going on while he was away to Shiro while Coran goes prepare the diner with Hunk. Shiro feels proud even more with all the details of their accomplishments. They were saving people and working hard. It seemed that Keith also took some sort of the leadership role like he wanted him to as well. Although he didn't try to pilot the black lion for some reason. Shiro knew Keith had been reluctant at the subject when he had tried to talk to him about it, but he had hoped he would still follow his wish somehow. He wasn't feeling down for it tho or disappointed. For some reason, it was the contrary even. It was like Keith had refused to even consider Shiro would not come back for a second and it made his heart twist in a weird way. It wasn't a bad feeling, but he had to breath in to make it go back to normal. And ...he wanted to know. Something in him pulling at his curiosity as to why he never did. He wonders he is feeling that way right now. 

Looking at the red paladin sitting next to him; ''Didn’t you try to pilot the black lion Keith ?'' Warmth in his voice as he said his name, even more then he initially intended. 

 

There was a silence.

 

Pidge answers 1st. ''Keith told us that you told him he would be your successor if something happened to you. Well, not told us exactly, but made us know about it.'' 

Keith answers while mumbling the words under his breath, but loud enough so everyone can still hear him. ''It doesn’t matter, you’re back.'' It's the only answer he decides to give back, his arms crossed over his chest, pouting. Keith didn’t want anything to do with this role for many reasons. He didn't think, for one, that he would be a great leader like Shiro said. But also, taking the black lion would have meant to take Shiro's place. Admitting he was dead, that he would never see him again, but also ... be the proof of it, himself. Walk in his shoes, brushing the black paladin aside.  

He stayed silent after that, building his walls up again. He was acting up a bit, but he knew he was right. 

 

Upon seeing him retract like this, Shiro knows there is no use into arguing. But also, he can't be mad at him for that. ''Keith … the team could have needed Voltron and you never knew when I would have been back…'' But he can't help trying to explain him where he was wrong in his judgement on the matter. It was not a matter of feelings, especially not for only one person. 

Keith glared at him. Which was rare. Shiro felt a little taken aback from it. 

 

Another pause.

 

Shiro takes a deep breath. He knows full well that it would be better to talk with him later about it. With not that many people around. Keith would just feel attacked if he started argumenting with him in front of them. And this is the last thing he wants.

 

They all seemed to be wanting to hear the side of his story now but didn’t want to push too much. Shiro could see it in their face. So he nods slightly to himself and squeezes his eyes shot, taking some courage to start. ''I was sent back to the Arena.'' They blinked, realizing what it might mean. Allura goes about to say something, but stops herself for once. 

Hunk who's back in the room doesn't. '' Wait, you got back to your old role as the champion?''

Lance whistles impressed. But Shiro does not seem to take it as a compliment, which makes Keith to only frown, wanting to tell Lance he's an idiot again.

Shiro continues before he does. ''I woke up INSIDE the arena, laying on the floor. Last thing I remember is that we were fighting Zarkon and …winning. But it’s all a blur in between.'' There is a little sadness in his voice, creeping through even if he tries to keep steady. 

Keith comes to his rescue before the others notice. ''Well, you had just discovered the teleportation power of the black lion. So she must have, I don’t know … felt you were in danger and tried to save you.'' Even tho it was surprising even for him to see Shiro like that. His friend never had been one to show weakness, on the contrary he always had made sure to not show his bothers most of the times. Keith knew him enough to see it sometimes, but he never knew how to act. Scared to hurt him more by accident. Although he knew he had to do something. 

The black paladin looks puzzled and not sure to believe that. ''By sending me to Zarkon’s people ?''

Silence.

Keith looks down. ''I don't know ...''

''It doesn’t make sense …'' Not sure it is the case or at least not understanding his own lion's intention by doing so. ''But ... she gave you the way to find me. So there must be some explanation.'' He smiles lightly again, trying to cheer Keith up a little. He didn't want him to feel bad about all this. It wasn't his fault. 

Allura continues on however. ''Unless the Black lion had a reason to send you there. Perhaps you discovered something while you were there.''

Shiro thinks and nothing comes to his mind. ''Everyday was pretty much the same. They sent me to the arena to fight and questioned me about where to find the lions while I was outside the arena.'' 

Keith posture softens next to him, but not in a comfortable way, like he realized what all the unsaid words Shiro just had meant with how he answered. It meant that he was tortured everyday, didn’t sleep almost everyday and also had to fight and KILLED everyday. He felt ashamed he didn’t find him before and scared. Scared to know how bad it was for him, how much he had endured. He would never think his friend broken in any way. He had complete trust into his strength, he couldn’t be just fine now. They never talked much about the 1st time he was in the arena and earned the title of champion because Shiro always kept focused in their mission. Overworking himself even. Keith made sure he was as much alright as possible, but ... 

Shiro looked down at his plate. ''I’ll try to think about it. You might be right.'' An expression Keith knew too well showing on his face right now. Shiro sighed and started eating as well. This at least felt familiar, bringing some comfort in the whole situation.

 

He blinked. ''By the way Pidge … I checked, but it wouldn’t seem like your brother was on that ship this time either. I'm sorry ...'' He did try to get information on him while he was there, but it would seem Matt never got sent back to the arena, which wasn't a bad news all and all. 

Pidge smiles softly. ''Yeah I know.''

Shiro seems surprised. ''You know ?''

''Well you see, I gave a look to the footage Ulaz gave us …'' As she explains her discovery Keith stays silent as he eat, watching them go on. Lance seems to notice as he is sitting next to him right now on the other side.

 

Lance dares to poke at Keith. ''Hey.''

Keith sighs, already irritated for some reason. ''… what ?'' In his usual tone. Lance’s teasing was not something he felt like dealing with right now.

Lance continues on, bracing himself a little despite himself. ''I know I was teasing earlier, but … Shiro is back. That’s good isn’t it ?'' His expression changes for a smile, warm. 

For once, Lance tried to keep his tone not too provocative. Keith was taken aback a little by it and lift an eyebrow looking at the blue paladin, suspiciously so. ''Yeah. That’s good.'' He can't help but agree. His heart feeling like a big marshmallow somewhat since Shiro woke up earlier for some reason. 

Lance looks puzzled. ''Don’t make that face. I think he will need our support for some time.'' Not that he thought their leader was weakened right now, but he knew they would have to do a lot of explaining and that it must not have been easy. 

Keith sighs, closing his eyes. ''I know that and we're here for him. Always.'' He was thinking ‘I’, but didn’t say it out loud.

Lance noticed tho, like he had been an open book for a second there. He leaned back on the back of his chair. ''There is just something different about him is what I’m saying. I just can’t tell what tho.''

Keith looks like he's not understanding where he's going. He looks back at the black paladin who is talking with the others, like no time had passed since he disappeared. He looks the same. In fact he looks exactly the same as before right now. With no new wounds … but now that Lance mentioned it, there is something he can feel. He just can’t pinpoint it properly.

Lance starts talking with the others at that point and say something weird as his usual self that makes the others rolls eyes or laugh. Shiro smiles. This time, it is not reaching his eyes completely.

_What was it that felt different ?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a quick and simple little story, but heh what do you know ... this is turning into an episode or at least feels like it.   
> Feel free to comment ^_^. 1st publish fic, so for sure I need more practice and constructive comments will be more than appreciated.


	3. Getting back a friend

No new battles had happened since he had returned, but after a few days of getting back on his feet, Shiro couldn’t stay put much longer.

He had trouble sleeping as he did before, but the nightmares were still chasing him. Even more now. That night again he wakes up suddenly, drenched in sweat. His breath missing from his lunges as he’s trying to get a hold of himself. Water slides down his cheeks and he blinks. Was he crying? Ah... no. It was just sweat pearling down from his forehead. He hadn't let himself cry about all that happened even once, not yet. There is a big lump down his throat, pressing down so hard he can’t still breath properly even after some time. That last dream seemed so real that he is shaking still. It’s like some claws are pulling at him, clipping his wings to the ground. 

Clenching his teeth in the darkness of his bedroom, he feels uncomfortable to say the very least. Even in a place that should be his own, his territory. 

 

_ Dammit _ . 

 

He puts a hand to his face, his head aching and buzzing like some white noise is currently playing backward in the room. Shiro growls, his eyes turning their focus on his right hand in front of his face. He moves his hand down and looks at it. Closing his fist and opening it again with mechanical noises ringing through the silent room. It was still working normally, but something at the back of his mind was just picking at his brain. Something telling him it was all wrong. He was accustomed to this fake arm by now, but the tingling sadness of having lost one of a limb to all this is looming on him as he continues to look at it. 

He shouldn’t mind that much, but it was something Keith had said a while back that got him thinking to begin with. When they went to find Ulaz, the red paladin had mentioned the risks and that the Galra had already taken so much from him, that they took his arm... At the time, he had dismissed it easily, putting a strong front, and he was still agreeing with what he said then. But at the same time, it was another thing he had lost to this whole war and he didn’t really know how to comes in terms with it even now. Same thing for the scars ... It looked so bad he didn't dare wear something else then high collar shirts and long sleeves now. He didn't dare to look himself in the mirror for more than a few seconds everyday while cleaning up. Not that he was that superficial of a man, but it was just too much to bare... even worse for others people to see. Part of him knowing his walls and pillars that he has been piling up could just falter if he saw pity in their eyes. It would make him feel too vulnerable. He didn't want his friends to see so deep in him. At least, this was one part he would rather keep to himself and someday maybe with a significant other, although, he didn't believe there would come a day like that. At least for now he can't believe it is even possible that it will ever happen. Who would want a broken down monster like him with so much blood on his hands ? 

And by who … he already had a name in mind. Maybe he is more thinking about it now with what happened in the last few months since he went back in the arena. He had discovered that there were more things he was afraid of losing now and that there were risks it would happen eventually. What could he do about it ? Was there any solution at all even at his point ? Could he really bare with losing  _ him _ ?  

Having enough of turning around in his thoughts, he gets out of bed, puts a high collar and long sleeved shirt and some pants on. Maybe walking in the cold of the castle at night would clear his mind a little. He goes outside his room and starts walking down the corridors. Everyone should be asleep at this time, so he won’t have to worry about explaining why he is still up at this time of the night.

 

* * *

 

Shiro was standing there in front of Black in silence. 

He can't get the courage to get in. It’s like he feels not worthy anymore to be one of the paladins of Voltron. But this is not something he can share with the team, can he ? He has to be determined and strong for them like he always was in the past. And he still wants to be part of this team and help people across the universe like they did so far. There is nothing he wants more than that. Be part of this again. Make sure his suffering is not what other people will suffer and if they are, he wants to free them from their chains. He can't stand the idea of all these people going through what he lived. So why is he feeling so inadequate now ? Had he failed in some way to keep his mind straight on their mission ? He is back, but has been sleeping most of the time since then. He had to heal his mind and he didn’t have the luxury to sleep much in the last few months at the arena. And the nightmares didn’t help. Like the one from tonight.

Why is Sendak still in his mind ? He isn’t there and his team had freed him from the Galra’s grip. But would he be able to keep sane enough if he were to meet him again ? Which was going to happen eventually. They would cross path again. And Sendak knew now things he didn’t want people to figure out. Certainly not  _ him _ …. How would Keith react if he learned the truth ? He can’t let this get known. He could … lose him, scare him away. And that was the last thing he wants and also the last thing the team needs. His own feelings has to be put on the side. Like Keith once said to Pidge;  _ You’re putting 2 persons life before everyone else in the universe ! …  _ And he was right in part, this was not something they all could afford, having more risks added to their already overwhelming challenges. It was part of what it meant to be paladin, putting other people's need before your own. They got to see so much and help so many, but their own life and future had to be put on the side, sacrificed, so that all these people could have one. Of course they had to survive, but they might never get to go back home and see their families again or become whatever each of them could have dreamt of in the past. But at the same time, was there really anything better they could have hoped to become ?

A familiar voice drags him out of his thoughts. ''.. ro ? Shiro ?''

Shiro blinks. He had been so fixated looking outside a window at the sky that he didn’t notice him approaching. Why was Keith here ? It was so late in the night. Of all the people he shouldn’t be around right now … his heart starts ravaging his core real hard as he answers back with a smile. ''Hey, you’re up late.'' He has to try to act normal. Keith will notice otherwise and he won't know what to do anymore. 

Keith has this worried look on his face that could melt Shiro’s heart in an instant every time he sees it. The red paladin couldn’t deal easily with his emotions as it seemed he didn’t understand them most of the time himself, but he could be very keen at the same time when it was concerning others. At least to spot them, but not knowing what they meant. It was very endearing in a way to Shiro every time. ''What about you ? Are you okay now ?'' Keith asks. 

_ Oh, _ he is worried about him Shiro realizes. It seemed to be always the case nowadays. He will have to work on that, he can’t keep just worrying him like that.

Keith continues on before he can answer. ''You know … you could join the team now. They have been wondering about you in the last few days and worrying.'' Of course this wasn’t a lie, but Shiro could see that Keith is not excluding himself from the list as he looks down for a second seemingly lightly ... angry (?) after saying this.

Shiro smiles to himself. Is it really okay for him to be so selfish and just accept it ? This little warm bubble flourishing in his chest just by seeing something that is maybe not even there. He puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder in a reassuring gesture. The purple eyes come back on him as he does. ''I think you’re right. Maybe it’s time I get back up on my feet and we move on. Maybe … train together a little.''

Keith lifts and eyebrow, seemingly slightly surprised. ''Sure. You feeling rusted ?'' It has been ages since the last time they spared together. It when even before Voltron, before Shiro left for Kerberos ... A smirk draws itself to his lips, not believing for one second that it is the case, but he's humoring his leader.

Shiro laughs. ''Not THAT much, but maybe a little.'' He admits. He had to fight in the Arena everyday, but this was not the same kind of combat or training. And Keith's comeback is amusing him, he had missed that. Their complicity and what it brings in him. He doesn’t want to let go. Keith is there, alive and well before him. He had been thinking for the last two months that Sendak somehow had caught him and was keeping him as a prisoner to make Shiro do his biddings. Of course it shouldn’t have been enough for him to follow his orders blindly. But if there was one weakness Shiro had, it was the people he loved and cared for. And despite that he thought one person had not the same value as everyone else in the world, he came to realize that his team, his family, couldn't be put in the same boat. He could never turn his back on them. Especially not Keith... He was so glad to see him alive when they got to him and that feeling was overwhelming, it still is as they speak. He squeezes Keith shoulder a little between his fingers.

Keith's expression softens. ''Shiro ?''

Clenching his teeth a little, Shiro pushes himself to let go and steps back. Putting some distance would ground him a little more, yeah that should do it. But it seems to feel the opposite right away. ''Sorry. I guess I still have an hard time to believe I’m here back with you guys.'' He admits a little sheepishly.

Keith clenches his fists, feeling like he should ask Shiro questions but can’t bring himself to do it. He wants to, but he's not sure where to begin. He doesn't want to hurt him accidentally either with being too rash. Even if he thinks Shiro is strong and unbeatable. There is a part of him, extincts, that are telling him something is wrong with his dear friend. That he's hiding scars. And he wants to help, desperately, but is not sure how he can. So that's why he decides it might be better for now to focus on making him feel normal again. Go back to some stability and familiar grounds 1st. Like training, talking like this, resting when they can and get out there helping people. ''Yes and I won the last time so I thought you were too scared to try again. Afraid I’ll kick your ass maybe.'' He grinned defiantly.

 

''What ?! Oh really now. Aren’t you getting cocky cadet ?'' Taking a false 'pulling the ranks' tone for a second there while straightening up. Oh that was on.

Keith scoffed, trying to hide a light blush upon seeing Shiro making himself looking larger like this. ''We'll see who’s right.'' 

They get to the training deck and Keith takes off his jacket as does Shiro. Keith blinks, not sure he ever saw Shiro without anything less than 2 shirts on since he got back from Kerberos. That and seeing him with just a long sleeves tight shirt was a little … distracting. He always had liked his well sculpted figure since Shiro had started training a while back and shamefully enjoyed looking at him in secret since then. Keith himself had be getting more cut since they started their journey as he was still growing up, but he would never be as tall as Shiro for sure. Part of him wasn't displeased by this however, but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone. He liked the high difference and it made him feel even more at peace when Shiro gave him one of those rare hugs. He felt enveloped to his very core. And Shiro looked perfect. Like a god came down and had sculpted this perfect body and gave it to the world with a golden heart to come along with it. 

Shiro go stand in the middle of the room waiting for his partner. Keith puts his knife down on his jacket and walks up to him. He takes a fighting stance and Shiro realizes how much Keith has grown since the garrison time. Its like part of him didn’t want to see it half of the time, at least not in part. He never thought less of Keith or of him as a child, but part of him always brushed away that they were both adults now a little at the same time. Keith wasn’t that tall compared to him, but he had grown, and his was getting larger shoulders. His long legs really slim but that you could see how trained they were and strong. Shiro takes a fighting stance as well finally. Nothing fancy, but something along the lines any member of the garrison would learn as a basic training. With slight variants he had learned with practice and felt more natural to him now however. Keith never was one to follow the usual patterns so he would have to improvise along the way anyway.

Keith is the 1st one to move, as always, and go for a quick step on the side and a punch aiming for Shiro's right rib cage. It's pretty easy to anticipate, so the black paladin blocks it without much effort with his elbow, but Keith flips his weight right away when he does and launches a high kick on the other side pretty quickly, forcing Shiro to dodge back in surprise. Keith doesn’t wait and tries to attack him another time with a back fist punch as he just flipped around on himself after the missed kick, aiming at his head this time. 

They exchange a couple a punches and dodges, testing each other mostly. It's been a while and both their fighting style have changed. Shiro can see Keith has been training a lot on the training deck as they seem to be now really on par of each other. His techniques did evolved from raw and unpolished to seasonned fighter. Compared to what they had learned at the garrison on earth at least and he had found his own rhythm by now. Everything always came out of a surprise with Keith tho, like there were no patterns really. Shiro is relying more on his strength and bulky frame while Keith is swift, nibble, but also strong despite his smaller stature. A good hit from the red paladin would be sure to cut the air out of most enemies and he could see that.

Seeing an opportunity after a punch from Keith, Shiro swiftly passes his left arm under Keith’s left shoulder while switching himself behind the smaller man afterwards, forcing Keith’s arm to be stuck behind his back as he ends up putting his left hand on Keith’s neck, locking it in place. Using his right robotic arm, he just sweeps lower quickly and pulls up Keith’s right leg, just has he tries to kick him reflexively after his arm got locked up, destabilizing him completely. Keith makes a surprised sound and tries to fight back and surprisingly enough he does not fall down but stands up in one leg trying to put strength against Shiro who’s stronger then him but also at a big advantage right now.

His nose almost in the younger man’s hair has he holds him there, Shiro asks calmly; ''You give up ?''. His voice low and warm, almost even surprising himself by how so. A part at the back of his mind urges him to hold his small body closer, but he refrains from it. That would just be creepy and inappropriate. He inhales a deep breath, trying to ground himself and focus back on their fight.

Keith continues to jump in place, still trying to get the control back in the fight. He lets out a grunt, which sounds endearing at this point since he's being so stubborn. Shiro takes it as a no and sweeps him off his feet in one quick swoop of his left foot. They both fall on the ground and he brings both Keith’s arms on his back immobilizing him as he puts his weight of his own left leg that he had pinned down one of Keith's leg in the fall.

Keith gruffs, then sighs. ''Fine... you win this round.'' He sounds irritated to have been beaten too easily, but also seeing it as a challenge by the sound of it. Shiro smiles and lets him go completely, stepping back. He stands up and helps Keith on his feet after this. 

The red paladin mumbles, pouting. ''It’s not like you could finish a fight like that tho…'' He's not being immature about it however. Upon seeing his expression Shiro can see he's analyzing and trying to figure out how he could have changed it back to his advantage. 

Shiro sighs smiling. ''Maybe not, but sometimes it’s not all about rendering the opponent unable to fight.''

Keith stays silent, letting what he just said sinking in. Shiro barely has time to take back his stance that Keith already rushes to him. They exchange 2 hits which they all block and dodge. 

It's like they are back at the garrison for a moment there. Like all those times they trained together at night just the two of them. But then just as Shiro was about to grab and pin him down again, Keith jumps to avoid him and his groin literally lands in Shiro’s face, making him lose balance but also making him turn completely crimson from toes to head, like a kettle. Who wouldn't get distracted at this point right ?  Keith swings himself backward, closing his legs around Shiro’s head and thus pulling him down with him as he makes a backflip. Shiro rolls on the floor face 1st, his head spinning a little, but he still tries to roll back up. Keith lands on him suddenly, grabs his shirt and makes a gesture like to punch him. They are really close at this point, their body actually pressing against each other. Keith left leg in between his legs and the other one bend up next to him. So he's hovering him, an intense expression on his face. Focused.

Shiro blushes, frozen in place for a moment. It feels like his brain stops working for a second, his blood flowing somewhere else...  _ Please stop stupid body, you're not a teenager anymore dammit. _

 

When he manages to gather his thoughts. ''Ok woh, you … you got me there.'' He laughs lightly, a little too tensed. He was sweating by now and feels uncomfortable. Praying that Keith didn’t feel his body reactions that was happening there. His breath was uneven to go along with it, but it seems to be the only thing he can get control of rather quickly.

Keith’s grip loosens and he lets his fist go down, the intention to hit completely vanishing from his face. His expression showing some light concerns upon seeing Shiro's discomfort. ''… Shiro ? Are … huh … are you alright ?''. His eyes going soft, the purple looking right at him, through him.

Shiro pushes himself into a sitting position and slides back a little so they wouldn’t be against each other anymore. Hiding  _ it _ somehow with how he's sitting now. Seems like Keith didn’t feel it.  _ Good.  _ He tells himself. ''Y... yeah. You surprised me that's all. Looks like you got me good this time heh.'' He was not able to look at him in the face right now. He was so embarrassed and ashamed somehow. Shiro scratches the back of his head with his right hand, trying to put a natural smile on and somewhat succeeding. 

To which Keith frowns. Seeing Shiro bottle up like this in front of him was not his type. He didn't always clearly said how he felt because he didn’t want people to worry, but Shiro was able to open up with Keith as Keith with him at the very least. Shiro only scratched his head like that when he felt very embarrassed, he knew that, and that was rare. And also … well he DID feel it. He wasn't sure for a second there and that's why he didn't say anything right away, but seeing his reaction is just confirming it now. 

As calmly as possible, which was not easy because his own heart was racing like crazy about the idea, Keith breaks the silence that has been setting down. ''Don’t run away...''

Shiro blinks, going red from the bottom, to his neck and all his face as he sees what he feared is happening. He lifts his gaze making round eyes at Keith who is still pretty close. There goes the plan of not letting know how he felt, that's for sure ... Maybe he could say it’s an accident or something. That pressure put accidently at the right place made his body react or something. Just say SOMETHING. 

 

While he's trying to redo the plan to invent the wheel, Keith comes closer in fact, their nose almost touching at this point. ''You’ve been avoiding me since you came back here.'' His voice has some authority in it, but it's just annoyance flaring up. His purple eyes turning to fire again. When did Keith get such an husky voice ?

Shiro looks away sheepishly, feeling overwhelmed. ''No, that’s not it …''

Keith doesn't let him continue. ''Shiro, I’m here.'' 

Shiro looks back at him puzzled, but a little vulnerable somehow. 

''We know that they told you I was being held captive. We figured it out because of some footage we’ve found. When they showed you … those suits.'' The red paladin had waited to approach the subject until Shiro would be better, but his patience was running out. 

Shiro eyes widens in fear, horror showing on his traits. They knew ... Keith knew. He suddenly feels so much more ashamed. To be so weak. Of course it wouldn't be surprising to them that he cared for Keith, but he knows he completely lost it at that time he’s speaking about.  

With a kind tone, Keith adds. ''I’m right here, and I'm fine. So you don’t have to worry anymore.''

Shiro presses his lips together, wincing a little. He feels bare. Something he never left himself be or feel. He doesn’t want to cry in relief, but he feels like he is about to. He already knew all that, but being told is not the same. How can Keith be so alright with it ? With all this ? From him making a deal to save Keith's life to the boner he just has right now from being so close in contact with him. It was like some balm was being put on a fresh wound to see the other man not running away from him in disgust. The back of his eyes are prickling, but he fights back the tears. If he lets go right now of his sanity, he will never go back and he knows it.

Seeing part of his distress, Keith's heart squeezes. He decides to take a leap of fate and leans forward and kisses him suddenly. Shiro's eyes widen, taken by surprised. It was sweet and soft .. and warm. Keith smells like nature for some reason and fresh sweat because of their training and he doesn't mind. Shiro closes his eyes, falling into the other paladin tenderness and letting himself fall. Keith could be so rash sometimes or rough, but this was far from it. It was as if he was holding him like he was the most fragile thing. 

When Keith lets go of him, he tried to sound comforting. ''Don’t worry so much …'' and it works. 

Shiro half closes eyes, still surprised at the touch. Could he really do this ? Can he have a moment of simple yet so intense happiness with the one he loved so tenderly ? And then ...he decides he doesn’t care anymore. He just wants to keep him close. He knows that they will never be completely safe, but he wants to be with him at least for the time they can. He open his eyes looking at the other man again. His feelings overwhelming his reason. Shiro passes his left arm around Keith’s neck, bringing him in another kiss, closing his eyes under it and deepening it a little right away. Keith takes it as a sign he can approach closer and answers warmly. He lifts himself more and glue his body against the black paladin’s. Shiro’s cheeks feels warm and his head is spinning, but Keith doesn’t seems to mind at all as he deepens the kiss even more, opening his mouth, reaching for his tongue. Shiro feels like he wants to melt just right there. This feeling so blessed, so right. Their body fitting so perfectly against each other like that. Why didn't he ever let himself see it before ?

As they kiss, both their body gets hot. Shiro realizes that he’s not the only one being hard right now and this realization makes it suddenly really real. He feels something tickling his stomach as Keith slides his fingers under his shirt. Oh shit, Keith wasn't one for patience and he knows where this is going. And you know what ? He wants it to. With all his being. It takes everything from him to pull apart long enough to say something. ''K… keith wait.''

Keith stiffen and stops to look at him, a sour expression on his face and sudden fears that he went to far. Clearly scared Shiro is going to tell him it’s an error or something. ''…. What ? It’s not wrong …'' And then he sees him. Shiro's lips are red like they have been bitten, his cheeks flushed and some hungry glow in his eyes he never had seen before. Keith knows now he will desperately want to see this again over and over and won't be okay to have to forget all this. This feels like it is the best expression he had seen in Shiro ever and he wonders how he will look like when Keith ravishes him, if he breaks him to pieces under him.

Shiro stops his line of thoughts right away. ''People might see us. We’re in the middle of the place.'' He pulls his gaze away from Keith, like he can’t admit to himself he wants this to go on … he wants more.

Keith blinks but notice this last part. They both want it. He smiles and gets up. ''Here.'' 

Shiro looks at his hand and gets up with his help. Keith brings him outside the room after they picked their things. His hand feels soft Shiro thinks as they walk outside the training deck, their fingers laced together, never letting go.

''Where are we going ?'' Shiro finally asks after a moment. 

 

Walking first slightly, Keith answers a little shyly; ''…. My room’s closer.'' his mind set on a track that makes Shiro strain his lips in a long line in answer to that. Shiro’s brain can’t process what’s going on for some reason, but he notices he does not care. He wants this as bad as him, that he knows. But he's also tensed at the idea. What ... what if Keith didn't like what he was about to see ? 

 

* * *

 

They get to Keith's bedroom. It’s really empty, nothing that belongs to him or could show anything of him, a bit like Shiro’s. Keith was ready to leave at any moment it would seem and it feels a little sad. The door closes behind them.

Keith walks in. ''Make yourself comfortable.'' He drops his vest on a hook on the wall and kicks off his boots in a corner. 

Shiro sticks to where he stands. Like he's paralyzed. He's never done this before. Never liked anyone enough and didn't know where to go from there. And he was terrified. He felt stupid. He was 25 for gods sake and he was the one panicking right now. ''oh … huh alright. Keith, you know ...'' He manages to finally start. He's looking down by the end of it and then sees feet in front of him entering his vision. He lifts his gaze to see that the red paladin stepped in closer to where he's been standing. Keith looks serious. ''what is it … ?'' Some tremollo in his voice. Not sure what's going on his Keith's mind.

Keith grabs his shirt near the neck firmly in his right hand and pulls him closer. ''You’re not running away, are you ?'' And then Shiro can see his pupils looks blown, darkening the purple eyes that he likes so much. Their stars fading away in the hunger he can see in them.  

Shro half close his eyes. How could Keith read him like an open book so easily ? Of course part of him was terrorized, not by him of course, but by all it implicated. Now was the time to decide. Will he cross the bridge and meet him halfway or turn back and flee. He never had been one to run away from things. He just doesn’t want to make a mistake and risk ... he isn't sure how it would be possible now, but he is afraid to lose him. To do something wrong and that Keith would regret them having done what they were about to do. He takes a deep breath to steady himself and looks at the red paladin a little more. Gods be damn. His heart wanted this, wanted him and to never let go. So in answer he decides to kiss him, pushing to the back of his mind all the red lights or flares his reason was trying to give him. Keith blinks and kisses back, happy, smiling a little under the kiss. ''You’re not scaring me Keith …that's not it.'' Shiro explains. But his choice of words his poor and he knows it. He just don't know how to explain this.

''Good'' Keith answers. And without warning, he spins them both around and pushes him backward, forcing him to walk back in the room with him.

''Woah ! Keith ? Wait a second ..'' Is what Shiro manages to say, a little worried to fall down on the way. Then he feels the bed touching the back of his legs. 

Keith warns him. ''Watch your head.''

''huh ?'' Is all Shiro has time to say before the red paladin pushes him again, making him fall on the bed heavily, bringing a smirk to the other man's face. Keith climbs on him afterwards, putting hands on the mattress on each side of his head, his legs under shiro's.

Shiro looks up at him. ''Keith …'' His expression serious and mixed with fear despite himself. 

Keith frowns a little, worried himself now. ''I’m here…'' He pauses and presses their lips together. ''I won't ... do anything you don't want. We can just sleep, it's ok. I just ... can you stay here with me at least ?'' The younger paladin manages to say, suddenly feeling like he was perhaps rushing head 1st a little too fast for his partner. Shiro was hurt and he didn't want to take advantage of him by accident. He stops and wait. 

 

Shiro looks at him in silence for a moment. Seeing how considerate Keith tries to be right now and letting him time to adjust touches him and calms him. Then he takes another a big breath, like to steady himself before taking a big jump. A smile appears on his lips softly, letting himself deepens in the mattress more comfortably. For some reason Keith's bed feels warmer, softer than his. He feels like he wants to stay and never leave. ''Keith... I'm fine. I mean, this is fine. And ... I want this as much as you do.'' He blushes a little at the end. Saying it out loud made it seem a little silly. ''And ... yeah I would love to. Stay here with you.'' He reaches up to Keith's face with his left hand, cupping his cheek. Letting his thumb brush over his soft lips he just kissed moments before and feels like kissing again even more eagerly. 

A smile appears on Keith's lips, widening as Shiro goes on and gets more embarrassed by the seconds as he said the last part. ''Glad to hear it.'' He lays in closer again now that he's got permission. Nothing to hold in anymore. ''I've got you.'' Saying that, he slides his two hands on Shiro’s stomach under his shirt, almost not shy about his reason of doing it; because he wants to feel Shiro's muscles under the tip of his fingers. He gets closer as if to kiss him again with an alluring expression upon seeing his partner’s own expression. He decides to lift his shirt to expose his skin instead, acting like a tease. And quite frankly, he wanted to rip him of his clothes at that point. To savor every once of him in any possible way. 

Shiro's breath shakes slightly, going stiff. ''I’m not …. I’m not the same as I used to be you know. I don’t look …'' He frowns, his heart racing. This was stupid, he knew Keith wouldn't mind or be disgusted by his scars. But nonetheless, HE was not even able to look at himself in the mirror most of the time now. 

Keith pulls him out of his thoughts before he gets lost in them again tho. ''You look as handsome as you ever were. Maybe more.'' And there is hunger in his voice that Shiro never have heard before. It's almost like a growl as he goes on, touching the skin, but just lightly for now. The intensity Keith looks at him create a goosebump through his entire being. How could only those eyes licking every part of his exposed skin right now could make his toes curls, his body warms up, make him wants to beg for more, for Keith to touch him and make a mess out of him. Shiro is taken aback by it. ''huh keith …''

Keith takes the time to look at them. ''Do not worry so much … I don’t mind the scars … they are part of who you are.'' And he's not lying. ''The only thing is … I am sad of what they means. What you had to live and end up with them.''  He looks down at Shiro’s exposed chest and moreover the scars. Without asking, Keith just decides to give a kiss to the big scar on the middle of his chest that looks almost like a cross mark have been made on him. This carving on his body is starting from the top of his stomach, passes over his left pectoral and ends over his left shoulder near the neck. The other slice the same length but going the opposite way, making this cross shaped scar that shows how close he got to dying with his heart struck through. Keith kisses it without hesitation or disgust, only care and tenderness. Then he goes to another one that is garnishing his left shoulder directly, smaller but almost looks fresh. This is a new scar he got from his recent time in the arena in fact.

Shiro looks at him go, shivers covering his skin wherever Keith is touching. ''What are you doing ? …'' He sighs shuddering, and lets him do it nonetheless. Actually feeling very touched. He can feel pressure behind his eyes peeking out at seeing him go. Like a prickling sensation. It’s like Keith is making prayers over him or some sort of worship. Even if he should feel embarrassed, he does not dislike it at all. Keith makes him feel like something precious, something that belongs, that he desperately does not want to leave. Then something else picks his attention as Keith starts to caress his chest as he continue to pray. All this bringing a shiver down Shiro’s spine once again, to the bottom of it to be more precise. Keith goes to another scar that surrounds his neck in good part and kisses it, licking the skin, teasing. He was getting more daring as he went on and Shiro closes his eyes, enjoying the sensations to the fullest. 

Smiling under the kiss, Keith sees Shiro is letting him do as he pleases and decides to slide his hand down until reaching just slightly under his belt, not going under it for now. Seeing no resistance, he continues down and caresses his inner thigh over his pants, making Shiro gasp in surprise. Keith can feel he is hard, his boner pulling at his pants a little. So he knows he must be doing it the right way, which pleases Keith immensely. Then he feels a hand grabbing his hair. Keith lifts his gaze at Shiro who is showing the sexiest of expression he's ever seen. His cheeks red, his eyes glistening with desire but also some vulnerability he oh so rarely shows to begin with, but in this very instant it feels like he can see down his very soul and Shiro was begging him with his expression all the same. Leaning in forward, the black paladin kisses him softly, but this does not dissuades him to continue, on the contrary, he starts massaging him thoroughly on his inner thigh and all around the sensitive parts, making the other man’s eagerness build up but never quite touching what would feel great. Just enough to tease without giving. 

Shiro parts his lips, deepening the kiss warmly, demanding. His breath starts to be uneven and his chest lifts a little. When had he become such a mess he felt like pleading. He wants so much more. He wants to be love. To be love hard. And by the man he had been desiring so much it hurts just to let himself think about it. 

And Keith is pleasantly surprised to see him unconsciously open his leg under him now, making Keith's weight fall unto him differently, more inside him somehow as his body slides under him in a better angle. But this seemed to be very unintentional by his partner right now. Unless he was wrong and he should read more into it. Was it an invitation to be the one taking him and not the contrary ? When he’s sure Shiro is almost ready to plead him to touch him more, even if he would really want to hear that, Keith lifts himself to be leaning over him, like Shiro seems to want. High enough so he can french kiss like their life depends on it. 

Shiro passes his arms around him, one around his neck and the other around the small of his back and pulls him close against him. Boy does it feel good to be in the arms of someone larger than him by that much. This is something he always loved about being into Shiro's arms. It felt safe, but moreover, it felt like a big warm loving blanket that wanted to shield you from the world. Although it felt like he was doing the support this time, not Shiro.

Shiro on his side can’t get enough of holding him against his body. How could Keith fit so nicely in his arms. It feels like he was sculpted just to fit there. His tiny body, just comfy and warm, but nonetheless emanating this strength who some people would constantly underestimate unwisely. Keith felt so strong against him.  

Keith helps him out of his shirt properly at that point and Shiro does the same with him. Shiro caresses his back softly thinking  _ When did Keith became so … assertive ? _ Not that he disliked it, on the contrary, it felt amazing to be lead for once. But also, he feels that he can completely trusts him and that in itself makes him feel at ease more than he ever did. He lets him untie his pants and Keith reaches down and grabs his manhood with his still gloved hands, looking Shiro in the eyes. Shiro let's out a moan at the contact and the grip instantly. 

His gasp bringing Keith a devilish smirk. The young man licks his own lips looking at him all over and pushes him so Shiro would lay completely on his back before he can make him feel really good. ''Let me take care of you … alright ?'' Eagerness showing through his face.

The answer he manages to give sounds a bit confused. ''Huh .. I ... ……..'' Keith almost glares at him. And Shiro lifts his hands with a surrendering expression. ''Alright alright'' Sweat pearling on his forehead. 

Without really waiting longer, Keith squeezes harder his manhood and starts rubbing it up and down slowly, making Shiro clenches his teeth, the sensations thrilling though his entire body. Keith lowers himself and goes about to take Shiro’s pants off completely, but does not do it before letting go of his shaft, putting the tip of it in his mouth and licking the tender skin like a candy, the slit already spilling a drip of precum. That brings a big reaction from the black paladin, a mix of surprise and incredible pleasure. He tries to object or something out of shyness, but Keith won't have any of it. Instead he licks the sensitive skin with application to make the other man shut up. Which completely works or at least for the resistance part. Keith takes him in his mouth a little deeper, sucking and licking down his manhood greedily, making Shiro struck by surges of unfamiliar pleasure from head to toes. His body really sensitive, his mind losing it. He bites down moans as he is getting aroused more and more very quickly. How was Keith so good at this ? Sucking at the right moment, hard and also just for long enough for him to feel as if he was just about to reach his peak in seconds, but not going all the way so he doesn't. Always stopping at the right timing just before it was too late. He was hanging from the border of the cliff of his sanity in no time. He feels a hand grabbing his balls and starts rubbing them smoothly, just to make him feel even better. His heart pumps like crazy quickly under all the attention of Keith’s administration. And before he can even realize, he finds himself pushing his hips in a common rhythm to Keith’s moves, bringing a smile curling on his lover’s lips. 

Taking it as a cue, Keith starts pumping up and down even more, sucking hard and not letting him any rest. Shiro moans, his back curving backward against the mattress, spreading his legs to feel it better. Shiro just can’t hold anymore and tries to warn Keith, but the red paladin ignores it. Shiro cums loudly seconds later calling Keith’s name which in response makes sure to take him deeper in his throat as he does cum. His entire body shaking, his breath lost.

Only the uneven sounds of gasps and breaths from Shiro resonates in the room..  

Keiths leaves him be a little after that, releasing his manhood free. The air feels cool on his skin while he is red with fever right now. Shiro breaths hard, gasping for air and his eyes blurry as Keith takes off the remaining of his own clothes and smiles seeing the mess his love is in. 

Shiro feels very vulnerable right now, open. But something in these purple eyes makes him feel like he will be even more soon when he is able to focus his gaze on him again. 

Keith comes back and grabs Shiro’s manhood again who finally manages to articulate something; ''He..hey …'' In between the breaths he's trying to catch back. Not very eloquent, but that’s a start.

Keith lifts an eyebrow at him. ''Don’t think we’re done yet.'' Smirking. 

Shiro swallows. Getting his mind back on track by force. ''Of course not.'' He lifts himself up a little on his elbows. ''And you ?''

Keith smiles. ''I just told you … did I mess out your brain that much already ?''

Shiro sighs, blushing a little more than he still looks. ''No, I meant I’m not the only one that will enjoy … this.'' And he means it. He wants to make Keith remember this night all their lives as much as he can. Little does he know from Keith’s plans at this point however.

Keith grins and goes down, licking the manhood on all his length again, stealing some more moaning from Shiro. ''We’re both going to enjoy it.'' And he even starts sucking the tips of his cock again. Even if Shiro asks him to wait or seems overwhelmed by how sensitive and good this feels just after cumming already once. 

As Shiro’s back starts to curve again under his touch, Keith who has taken his gloves off finally caresses the bottom of his back from under him and goes to slides his fingers between his butt cheeks. Entering him with only one finger 1st not to hurt him slowly. Shiro’s eyes open wide at the sensation. He grabs Keith by the shoulders and bites down his reaction. It is a strange sensation at the beginning, but he doesn’t want to put it away, he wants to embrace it and it works quickly. Keith did use some sort of lube to put on his hand before doing this, so after some time of rubbing, when Shiro seems accustomed, Keith pushes a second finger in and it sends thrills of pleasure through his entire body. Then Keith lets go of his manhood before entering with the 3rd finger as his partner is completely hard again and getting more relax. 

Shiro moans, arching his back in a needy way. Which brings saliva to Keith's mouth, like he was about to eat a nice meal. Not able to hold it anymore he slides his fingers out and Shiro tries to bite down a whine, but fails. Keith pushes his legs around him. ''I hope you’re ready for some more bliss …'' And upon seeing Shiro's questioning look, he shushes him softly, nose to nose with him. Keith looks down, aligning himself and enters him very slowly. Shiro’s body tightens and he closes his eyes as he gets penetrated. Keith stops as soon as he sees him wince.  ''Am I hurting you ?'' Because the last thing he wanted was to see Shiro in pain. 

Shiro smiles softly in response to him. ''N… no that’s ok. I’m fine … really fine …'' He reaches down to Keith's lower body and pulls him closer. He laughs a little. He wants Keith to push forward, to make him see stars.

Keith smiles again, almost smirks. ''Oh yeah ?'' He pushes deeper making Shiro moan, bringing water to his eyes as he whimpers almost in bliss. The red paladin makes sure to be tender, never rushing, just smooth, so it feels good. ''You asked for it. And will for more soon.'' He pulls out almost to the tip and then pushes himself back in up to the base. Fire catches inside Shiro as he pushes his head up into the mattress and Keith does not wait to start to rock against and inside him. Once he's sure Shiro does not have any more pain or uneasiness, he starts to move with more passion even. 

At some point, Shiro passes his arms around him again, pulling him in a tight kiss and starts to rock against him in return, like he wants him to reach even deeper, spreading his legs to leave him more room. And when Keith does oblige, Shiro tightens around him, calling his name over and over. 

The black paladin cums moaning loudly. Asking for more with senseless words. Keith follows a few poundings later, letting out a moan under his breath with Shiro's name in it that his partner hungrily eats down in a deep kiss. They continue to rock together still for a few minutes, but in a slower and much more tender rhythm. Getting deep pleasure in the afterglow and sensitivity coming from it. 

Shiro still moaning his name like he's afraid to lose him drives Keith into not wanting this to stop. Then he feels something wet on his cheek where Shiro has is eyes leaning against and he stops. He lifts himself up a little with a worried look on his face. ''Shiro ? Wait .. are you crying ?'' He asks.

Shiro pulls him closer in a tender embrace again so he doesn't see his face. ''I'm ok. I'm more than ok. Don't worry''. He chuckles but it sound half amused only. 

Keith won't have it, not now. “But ! You ARE crying.” Then a hand comes and cups his face tenderly. 

''Everything's alright Keith. I just got a little overwhelmed.'' He smiles at Keith and kisses him. Keith looks at him suspiciously, but seems to decide he will believe him and lays down his head on his chest. Shiro feels blessed. Seeing him spent like this on him, so close to him, in his arms even. He reached his prosthetic hand to his hair and slides his fingers in them, caressing his scalp softly. This right there felt perfect. Simple, but something he would want to be part of his life forever.  

They both lay there for a time, getting their breath back. 

After a moment, Keith pulls out slowly from him, making Shiro moan a little. Then he sees him gets out of bed quickly leaving the black paladin lay there for a short moment and comes back with a towel warm with water. Was he for real ? He knew Keith could be this cute caring guy, and now he was showing it again. Climbing down on the bed next to him, Keith starts to clean his stomach up from his cum. Shiro wants to tell him he doesn't have to do it, but Keith would only answer to let him take care of him and he knows that. So instead he smiles a bit sheepishly. ''Thanks''.

Still focussed on what he's doing, Keith answers without much expression in it. ''It's nothing''.  

Shiro chuckles. ''Come on Keith. I don't mean only this.'' He grabs Keith’s hand softly. 

Keith looks up at him, a little blush on his cheeks. And leans forward to kiss him, softly. After, Keith pulls back and seems hesitant for a second, to which Shiro lifts and eyebrow. ''I think I ... '' But the words get stuck in his throat for some reason. Words he never said before to anyone, but that he truly believes now judging by his expression.

But Shiro is faster than him and sits down. Still holding his hand he comes closer and put his forehead against Keith's. ''Hey ... That's ok. Take your time.'' He pauses and takes the leap. ''I love you Keith''. He can't help but smile after saying it.

Keith blushes and smiles in return, his tension melting away. ''Yeah ... I ..... I love you to Shiro''. 

 

He bury his face in Shiro’s chest almost right away. Sort of shy to let it out and that makes Shiro chuckles softly. ''You just made me see stars and you're shy to look at me now?''

Keith growls. ''Continue that line and I'm going to make you see galaxies next and right now''. He says like a menace. Shiro laughs and let himself falls back down, bringing Keith with him. The black paladin pulls the sheaths over them now that they are cleaned up enough so they make a comfy nest, laying cuddling together. 

He answers. ''If you're trying to scare me away ... you'll have to do better than that.''

Keith ponders. ''I never want you to leave again ... '' He mutters. It's selfish, but Shiro holds him closer and lets him, he loves this little possessive side of him. They fall asleep slowly just like that. Still hours before the others wake up. 


End file.
